Bad Guy
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Et si... Anthony DiNozzo Junior avait choisi la mauvais voie ? Et si le NCIS n'était qu'une idée totalement absurde pour un esprit occupé à contrer la loi ? Et si...
1. Prologue

_Bonsoär !_

_Le calendrier m'a rendue nostalgique de l'écriture. Résultat : J'ai craqué ! Me revoilà ! Et avant 2014 !  
_

_Pour une fic DiNozzoienne (muahaha quel étonnement), Tibbsienne, TBCienne (*frotte ses mains*) etc..._

_C'est un UA (Univers Alternatif), je réécris l'histoire/les vies des persos/les rencontres et me place donc aux 32 ans de Tony, soit début de la série. Mais les caractères restent les même._

_Heureuse d'être de retour... ;]_

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Prologue  
**

**.**

La journée qu'il venait de passer s'était révélée épuisante. Vraiment épuisante. A un tel point qu'il avait l'impression de marcher sur un sentier désordonné tant sa tête bourdonnait, et non dans le couloir menant à son appartement.

Il s'arrêta devant sa porte en imaginant déjà la pizza XXL qu'il allait commander pour se remettre de ces vingt-et-une heures de travail non-stop, plongeant alternativement sa main dans la poche de son jean pour en ressortir son trousseau de clé.

Mais sa paume glissa aussi vite vers le Glock accroché à sa ceinture quand il réalisa que le battant était entrebâillé.

Il avait de la visite.

Il fronça les sourcils, posa une main sur la clenche et poussa doucement sur celle-ci, observant attentivement l'interstice qui se dégageait pour dévoiler son salon... Mais aussi l'homme qui était tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil de cuir, un cigare aux lèvres, son énorme main reposant contre son abdomen plus qu'imposant.

Un rien plus serein, il décontracta légèrement épaules et mâchoire. Mais n'en garda pas moins son Glock fermement maintenu dans la paume alors qu'il poussait le battant d'un geste sûr et avançait vers son invité surprise.

-Dom, ça faisait un bail.

-Je vois que tu aimes toujours autant le cinéma, Gamin, répondit l'autre en faisant tourner entre ses mains gargantuesques le coffret de la dernière trilogie « Matrix ».

-Hummmm, confirma pensivement Tony en se laissant tomber sur le canapé qui jouxtait le fauteuil. D'ailleurs, récemment, j'ai vu ce monstre dans Men In Black qui m'a fait penser à toi… Surtout par son côté larve.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis.

-Pourquoi ? Tu viens me menacer chez moi ? Souleva l'italien sans paraître le moindre du monde impressionné, son Glock reposant tranquillement sur le dessus de sa hanche.

-Je viens te proposer quelque chose, corrigea Dom.

-Je suis en retraite.

-A trente-deux ans ? Ricana l'homme en posant une main sur son imposante bedaine. Il est temps de te remettre au travail, DiNozzo.

-Je pensais plutôt à m'envoler pour les Caraïbes.

-J'ai de quoi te payer.

-J'ai de quoi vivre sans ton argent.

L'autre haussa la tête, faussement navré. Et épousseta une poussière invisible sur sa manche, pinçant les lèvres avec une sollicitude toute feinte.

-Tony… Tu sais que je peux t'obliger à m'obéir, lâcha nonchalamment Dom, le regard rivé sur son poignet alors qu'il remettait sa manche bien en place.

Le second haussa les épaules, avec une désinvolture naturelle.

-Yep. Et toi, tu sais que je peux utiliser mon Glock sur toi, là, maintenant.

-Et te retrouver à la tête des hommes à abattre aux Etats-Unis ? Tu sais très bien que je suis intouchable, Gamin.

Un éclat de colère illumina un instant les iris du jeune homme. Il récupéra son semi-automatique pour le placer au creux de sa main, posa ses coudes sur ses hanches, et se pencha en avant.

-Je n'aime pas ce que tu insinues, Dom.

-Je n'insinue rien, je te propose un marché.

-En me faisant comprendre que je ne peux pas le refuser.

-Sauf si tu tiens à prendre ta retraite sous terre.

-Pourquoi es-tu là, exactement ?

-Je veux que tu me rendes un service, répéta l'individu dans un léger soupir.

-Tu cherches encore quelqu'un pour faire ton sale boulot, Dom ?

-Tu sais très bien que je regarde, j'admire, j'applaudis, mais je n'entre pas dans l'arène.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais, grogna Tony sans cacher son profond agacement qui tournait lentement en colère sourde.

-Je veux que tu fasses plus que les fois d'avant, DiNozzo. La seule chose que tu rechignes à faire depuis que tu travailles pour moi.

-Sinon ?

-A ton avis ? Il est temps que j'arrête d'être trop gentil. Tu as joué trop longtemps les électrons libres. Maintenant, tu dois choisir. A toi de me montrer que tu mérites de vivre, Gamin. Sinon, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend.

Dans l'atmosphère silencieuse et chargée d'électricité qui lui répondit, Dom leva deux doigts en l'air. Et fit mine de tirer sur l'italien. Avant d'éclater de rire. Pour s'arrêter quelques secondes plus tard, après un dernier soupir amusé.

-Toi et moi, on ne veut pas en arriver là… Indiqua l'homme d'un ton plus doux en se penchant à son tour vers l'avant. Mais tu en sais beaucoup, Gamin. Beaucoup trop. Alors, prouve-moi ta fidélité, ok ?

Tony jaugea son adversaire du regard pendant quelques secondes, incertain. En colère. Pesa le pour et le contre. Et fini par acquiescer, non sans avoir l'impression qu'il venait de mettre un terme sur ce qui lui restait de bonne conscience.

-Qui ?

L'autre lâcha un sourire féroce. Et sortit une photo en noir et blanc de sa poche de costume. Qu'il tendit à Tony d'un geste théâtral.

-Cet homme. Il s'appelle Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Et je veux que tu le tues.

* * *

_Alors, vous me suivez ? _


	2. Enquête et pâte à sel

_Hello !_

_Waouuuuh, ça fait plaisir de lire vos messages après deux mois d'absence sur les longues fics :) Encore plus heureuse de revenir ! Merci !_

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_WJ: *Lance BB Timmy vers sa tante pour un câlin réconfort*  
_

_DG: La suite est là, ici, là, en dessous. Et vi !_

_Moufleyte : Héhé, vi ! Un BadTony, c'est chouette, non ? _

_Aelig : Hihi merci ! Pour les personnages, je ne sais pas encore s'ils y seront tous. Mais j'ai déjà une petite idée pour les maillons forts de la team :) *Trinque au coca avec Aelig* ps: moi aussi j'arrive sur ta fic', tsss, juste un peu de retard, tu comprends, les ficembouteillages, toussa, toussa... Hmm. _

_Joly: Ouiii moi z'aussi je suis z'émue. Bah oui, ça fait du bien de revenir vous AIPMiser !_

_Nan' : Pour la "retraite" de Tony: Oui, à 200% lol. Pour ta dernière requête... Hmmm, vais y réfléchir ;]_

_Ankou: Muahahaha, ou comment être contente de l'AIPM *happy*_

_MK: *essaye de retrouver un peu d'audition après un tel cri de joie* Haha, moi aussi contente, moi aussi._

_Annadriya: La voilaaaa !_

_Sira : L'Antartique ? Hmmm, je préfère les destinations ensoleillées ;] J'ai déjà un billet pour une destination inconnue, pour les prochaines fins de chapitre. Je me suis mise au défi de vous faire AIPMiser à chaque fin, vivi. Vais essayer !_

_Secret Santa 4 : Lou... Louboutins roses ? *meurt*_

_Amy: Il est fort probable que l'AIPM soit un peu fort, oui, durant cette fic'. Hm._

_Crazy : Muahaha, bien vu pour les initiales x) La référence à Bad Day était voulue, celle à mon pseudo... Je l'ai découverte dans ta review :) Kate ? Je ne sais pas encore. J'improvise. Le Mossad ? Héhé, je pense._

_Sangoha: Héhéhé, vi. Du Tibbs, mais d'une autre façon ! :]_

_Rose Eliade: Ah vi ? Hihihi..._

* * *

**Enquête et pâte à sel  
**

**.**

_Vrr vrr_

Vibreur. Nouveau message. Il tira sur le col de sa chemise d'un geste désespéré, osant à peine regarder son téléphone portable. Et préféra se tourner vers son collègue, espérant que l'objet disparaîtrait par magie durant ce laps de temps.

-Tu sais quoi, Stan ? J'ai beau profondément aimer mon métier, parfois, je me dis que j'aurais vraiment dû postuler dans une autre agence.

-Tu adores ce poste, Max, répondit le second en tournant une page de son rapport d'un air morne, sa joue posée contre son poing, le coude fermement ancré sur le bureau.

Maxim Devon accueillit ces paroles d'un léger soupir irrité. Gratta sa naissance de barbe avec lenteur pendant une bonne minute, évitant avec attention le téléphone à clapet qui attendait sur son bureau et semblait le narguer rien qu'avec sa présence. Enfin, après avoir réalisé qu'il allait bien devoir cesser d'ignorer son Samsung un jour -il ne pouvait décemment pas faire comme son chef et l'envoyer dans le gobelet de café le plus proche-, il se retourna d'un mouvement las pour attraper l'objet du mal. Son menton s'affaissant davantage à chaque nouveau mot lu de son message.

-Ouais, j'aime ce job, grommela Maxim Devon. Mais ma femme, elle, beaucoup moins. Elle vient de m'envoyer un treizième message pour me dire que nos filles vont bientôt appeler leur lapin « Papa » à défaut d'en avoir un vrai.

Stan esquissa un sourire moqueur. Et redressa légèrement son menton vers son collègue, oubliant un instant le rapport qu'il s'appliquait à relire.

-La vie de famille se combine difficilement avec celle d'agent du NCIS, Max, commenta Stan en tendant un doigt vers lui. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de rester célibataire jusqu'à ma retraite.

-Ouais, mais toi tu n'auras pas de cendrier en pâte à sel pour Noël.

-Tu ne fumes pas, rappela Stan.

-C'est le geste qui compte.

-Non, ce qui compte, c'est notre enquête, les interpella une voix sèche provenant des escaliers.

Les deux agents vrillèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'homme aux cheveux argentés qui descendait à vive allure l'escalier pour s'avancer vers eux. Ils se redressèrent d'un bond à peine l'individu avait-il dépassé le premier bureau de l'open space amenant aux leurs. Et se placèrent devant l'écran plasma.

-Il était temps que tu arrives, Patron, lança Maxim d'une voix forte, téléphone portable et message de sa bien aimée déjà loin de son esprit. On a plein de nouvelles à t'annoncer !

Un regard fixe lui indiqua qu'il avait intérêt à les déblatérer plus vite que son ombre. Il appuya sur la touche principale de la petite télécommande placée au creux de sa paume.

-On a réussi à mettre un nom sur le principal suspect de notre enquête, Patron, enfin. Et je te le présente… Dominique Vicci, dit Dom.

Il laissa un silence suivre ses paroles alors que Gibbs s'avançait pour détailler attentivement les traits de l'individu. Stan désigna à son tour l'écran dans le silence revenu.

-… Dom Vicci… Ou l'un des hommes les plus recherchés du pays, Patron. A nous de le trouver.

.

-La dernière fois qu'il a été vu en ville, c'est il y a trois jours. Repéré près de Rods Street avec toute sa troupe de caniches et l'une de ses blondasses, poursuivit Stan.

-Par « caniches », il veut dire les types qu'il a engagés en tant que gardes du corps, et qui peuvent abattre quelqu'un seulement en le touchant avec le petit doigt, se permit de rajouter Maxim en haussant un sourcil.

-J'avais compris, grommela Gibbs en plissant les yeux. Suite.

-Toujours aussi joueur, le Vicci, reprit à son tour Maxim. Sa dernière trouvaille est de dépouiller les veuves de marines pour envoyer l'argent de leurs comptes épargnes retraites à des trafiquants en tout genre, dans des pays du monde entier.

-Charmant, n'est-ce-pas ? Railla Stan, mâchoire crispée.

-Abby a envoyé quelques bleus récupérer tout ce qui se trouvait dans les endroits alentours le jour où Vicci a été repéré, en espérant mettre le doigt sur un élément qui nous permettrait de le retrouver.

-Sachant déjà que, même si on arrive à le mettre derrière les barreaux, son bataillon d'avocats parviendra à le faire sortir trois minutes après, soupira Stan.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a concrètement ? Interrogea Gibbs d'un ton indiquant toute sa colère face à l'individu recherché, insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

-Du… Du concret, Patron, souleva Max en rehaussant le menton et en passant sur une nouvelle diapositive. On gardait le meilleur pour la fin…

Une photo un peu défraichie s'afficha sur l'écran, dévoilant un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes, toutes rassemblées autour de Dom Vicci, ici plus jeune d'une dizaine d'années.

-Qui sont ces personnes ?

-Celles qui vont nous permettre de retrouver Dom Vicci, Patron. Abby a réussi à mettre la main sur ce cliché en fouillant sur internet.

-En fouillant ?

-Oui. Bon, elle a un peu hacké le serveur interne totalement privé de Vicci le temps de prendre cette photo, expliqua Stan sans cacher son sourire amusé. Et puis, elle s'est fait éjecter. Ils doivent avoir leurs caniches informaticiens aussi, Patron.

-Vont peut-être ouvrir une animalerie ?

-T'es un petit rigolo, Devon ! Même si t'as des cendriers en pâte à sel chez toi.

Un grognement les interrompit. Ils se retournèrent vers Gibbs, resté entre eux deux.

-Oui, Patron, grimaça Stan Burley. On bosse dessus. Dans quelques jours, tu sauras tout sur chacune de ces personnes, allant du nom de leur premier hamster à leur couleur favorite. On te trouvera même le nom de leur dentifrice préféré.

-Stan s'avance un peu, Boss. Pour le dentifrice, on en aura peut-être deux à te proposer, s'amusa Maxim en retournant à son bureau.

-Voilà pourquoi Maxim Devon ne deviendra jamais agent senior. On lance un avis de recherche sur Dominique Vicci et toutes les personnes présentes sur cette photo, rajouta Stan en sautant déjà sur son ordinateur.

Gibbs acquiesça. Et avança d'un pas vers son écran.

Scrutant chaque personne avec attention.

Et s'arrêtant particulièrement sur les traits plus que sérieux d'un gamin d'une vingtaine d'années, placé à la gauche de Dominique Vicci, les bras croisés devant lui, un regard aux éclats d'un gris/vert plus farouches que jamais.

.

Gibbs referma sa porte d'un coup de talon. Et envoya ses clés sur le meuble de son entrée, avant de retirer son manteau d'un mouvement agacé pour le balancer sur la table, sans autre préambule.

Il posa la main sur l'interrupteur de son salon. Et se figea, sans avoir appuyé sur le bouton.

Avec la certitude très vive, absolument nette, qu'il n'était pas seul dans la maison.

Sa main glissa sur son arme, toujours accrochée à sa ceinture. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de l'attraper, propulsé au sol avant d'esquisser le moindre autre geste.

Il se retrouva avec le canon d'un Glock sur le front, menacé par un type d'une trentaine d'années empoignant fermement le pan de sa veste, un genou posé sur son abdomen pour l'empêcher de bouger. Un type qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Même s'il avait une dizaine d'années de plus que sur la photo qu'il avait analysée, une heure auparavant.

* * *

_TADAAAAAM ! AIPM ? _

_PS : Lecteurs de Six, heureux ?_


	3. Remarque pertinente

_Helloo !_

_Et voilà, déjà troisième chapitre ! :) La première rencontre Tony/Gibbs de cette fic', pour vous ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Moufleyte : Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. Muahaha non._

_Rose Eliade: Et si j'avais décidé de modifier les règles de la physique ?_

_Joly : Oui, Ziva sera présente ;) Et pour Maxim, c'est un personnage de Six que j'avais adoré, j'ai décidé de le réutiliser ;]_

_Aelig : On dirait que toi et ton fantôme (et Blanche) vous AIPMisez. HUM. Si on parlait gentiment, sans cette hache entre nous ?_

_Ankou: Je ne prendrai pas ma retraite au moins jusqu'à la fin de cette fic', promis muahahaha x)_

_Sasha: En fait, Gibbs n'a pas vraiment de nouvelle équipe. Je réécris juste l'histoire, donc, il n'a pas rencontré Tony le flic, Kate... ;]_

_DG: Ah ? Diantre ! =)_

_WJ : Maxim est très heureux de revenir. Il commençait à s'ennuyer, surtout avec MiniBleu et sa célébrité / relation / joie / ... qui babillait 25h/24 à côté de lui ! _

_Crazy : J'aime le Tibbs agressif, le Tibbs où ils se disputent et où ils se font la guerre... Muahahaha x)_

_Petit Papa Noel : Mais qui es-tu ?_

_Amy : Muahaha Amy, nononon ! _

_Lyasonor : Bonjour ! (bienvenue!). J'aime faire AIPMiser. Muahahahahahahahaha. Même si ça m'oblige à partir trèèès loin trèèès souvent. Hum._

_JenAbs : Rooooh merci :) Ca fait plaisiiiir ! Bienvenue !_

* * *

**Remarque pertinente**

.

En un tour de main, l'individu avait récupéré son Sig. Et l'avait furtivement glissé dans l'une des poches de son blouson. Il avait ensuite retiré son genou de l'abdomen de l'agent, sans quitter du regard ce dernier, comme pour le défier d'esquisser le moindre geste. Puis il s'était redressé pour faire un pas en arrière, l'arme toujours dirigée vers Gibbs.

L'agent s'était donc levé à son tour, avec autant de précisions qu'il en fallait pour inciter son adversaire à ne pas utiliser son semi-automatique.

Le plus jeune était désormais fermement planté sur ses deux jambes, assez loin de Gibbs pour qu'il ne tente pas de récupérer l'arme, assez près pour tirer et viser juste si jamais l'ancien marine esquissait le moindre geste.

Gibbs releva donc deux mains en l'air, de façon à montrer ses paumes, et les plaça de chaque côté de sa tête.

Son agresseur se contenta de le regarder faire, immobile, la nuque raide, le menton redressé. Une posture qui trahissait deux éléments : Colère et tension. Restait à savoir quelle était leur origine. Surtout savoir si la première était destinée vers lui ou vers un autre élément, une autre personne.

Gibbs pinça ses lèvres d'un geste lent, penchant juste assez son visage pour étudier totalement cet homme qui le menaçait. Un blouson de cuir, un jean, une chemise kaki et des baskets. Des vêtements basiques, étudiés pour être si courants qu'ils pouvaient passer inaperçus. Mais une certaine prestance s'y associait, comme si la fierté imbibait chaque pore du jeune homme.

Son adversaire semblait l'observer, lui aussi. Le détailler attentivement. Prenant visiblement tout son temps pour observer sa réaction.

Gibbs décida d'en finir avec cet échange silencieux au bout d'une dizaine de secondes. Il donna un coup de menton vers son adversaire.

-Vous êtes chez moi.

L'inconnu redressa un sourcil derrière cette remarque. Et haussa les épaules, sa prise sur le Glock toujours aussi ferme.

-Une autre remarque aussi pertinente à faire ?

-Vous avez une minute pour m'expliquer _pourquoi_.

Un éclair amusé traversa les iris du jeune homme, effaçant un instant cette sorte de hargne sourde qui semblait l'entourer. Il balaya légèrement l'air de son Glock, avant de le retendre vers le cœur de l'agent.

-Pourquoi je suis entré aussi facilement chez vous ? Pourquoi j'ai réussi à vous piquer votre arme ? Ou pourquoi j'ai mon Glock braqué en direction de votre cœur ?

Gibbs répondit par un long silence, seul son plissement de paupières indiquant qu'il attendait un résumé de ces trois questions. Ce qui incita le second à lâcher un ricanement sourd, dur. Son attention se porta un microscopique instant sur le reste de la pièce, il émit une moue moqueuse en s'arrêtant sur l'espèce de vieux cube qui servait de télévision à Gibbs.

-En tout cas, c'est pas pour vous piquer votre écran plasma !

-J'attends.

-Je crois qu'au vu de la situation dans laquelle vous êtes, c'est le mieux à faire, effectivement.

Un blanc suivit cette remarque, durant laquelle Gibbs prit le temps d'analyser la situation, point par point. Un ennemi qui le plaquait au sol, lui volait son arme et le laissait se redresser. Un ennemi qui semblait en colère -d'être là ?-. Et un ennemi qui faisait de l'ironie au lieu de tirer.

Pas banal.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas tiré mais vous ne répondez pas à mes questions. Donc, vous ne voulez pas me tuer, indiqua Gibbs sans cacher la fine pointe de curiosité que lui faisait naître cette situation. Vous gagnez du temps.

-Peut-être que j'aime faire durer le suspense, répliqua le plus jeune d'un ton vif.

Un ton qui camouflait difficilement la tension qui se cachait toujours derrière ses mots. En témoignait la façon dont les muscles sous sa mâchoire semblaient ressortir, sa respiration un peu trop difficile, comme si le plus jeune crispait tout le bas de son visage, en attente de la suite.

Gibbs pencha le buste en avant, de façon à pouvoir se retrouver au plus près du trentenaire, sans bouger le reste de son corps.

-Vous m'auriez déjà tué si vous vouliez le faire, répéta-t-il d'un air sournois.

-Et les serials killers qui aiment faire souffrir leur proie ?

-Vous n'en êtes pas un.

-Et vous allez me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas une proie.

-Exactement.

Tony releva un coin de ses lèvres, pour un fin sourire. Un rien plus difficile que les répliques débitées précédemment, un rien plus dangereux. Il repositionna sa poigne sur la crosse de l'arme, son doigt toujours placé sur la détente.

-C'est là que je dois vous confirmer que vous avez tort. Vous êtes une victime, je suis l'assassin.

-Vous essayez de convaincre qui, là, moi ou vous ? Questionna l'ancien marine, en appuyant sur chaque mot de sa phrase, comme pour mieux l'imprimer dans la cervelle du second.

-Justement, tout se joue sur ces deux mots, « Vous ou moi ». Je n'ai pas le choix, agent Gibbs. Je dois le faire.

.

La première chose que remarqua Maxim Devon en posant les deux pieds sur le trottoir après avoir quitté le confort de sa Camaro –un petit luxe qu'il s'était offert pour ses trente ans- fut l'absence de lumière chez son aîné, malgré la présence de sa voiture sur son parking. Étonnant, puisqu'il savait pertinemment que, une heure après son départ du NCIS, il trouverait Gibbs en train de relire les infos qu'ils avaient recueillies, le tout devant un vieux western incompréhensible.

Il venait lui faire part de leur dernière découvert : Dominique Vicci avait été repéré dans le centre-ville de Washington, seul, la veille. Un élément qui avait sûrement une bonne raison d'être. Car l'homme était habituellement connu pour sortir au moins avec trois gardes du corps.

Une information qu'il reporta à plus tard quand il remarqua le jeu d'ombre sur les fenêtres, optimisé par la présence de la lune, à son maximum.

Deux personnes, faces à face. Dont l'une semblait se trouver les mains levées. Il reconnut la stature de son aîné, aussi droit qu'à son habitude.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il dégaina son semi-automatique et se courba, pour mieux avancer vers la maison de son supérieur, aussi silencieux que possible.

Et s'arrêta devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, juste à temps pour entendre quelques mots, soufflés par une voix inconnue. « Je n'ai pas le choix, agent Gibbs. Je dois le faire. ».

Juste à temps, avant d'entendre cette détonation.

Il oublia toute prudence et poussa la porte pour la laisser battre l'air et rebondir contre le mur, braquant son arme devant lui alors qu'il se jetait dans la pièce.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir l'agresseur de son supérieur filer vers la sortie extérieure, aussi rapide et fluide qu'une ombre. A peine le temps de viser et de tirer sur l'ombre, sans savoir s'il l'avait touché puisqu'elle braquait déjà à l'angle d'un mur quand il appuya sur la gâchette.

Il laissa l'ombre partir et préféra se laisser tomber au côté de l'homme qui gisait à terre.

Fortement inquiet à cause de la mare de couleur pourpre qui s'élargissait au niveau de sa tête.

* * *

_Et voilaa :) Alors, avis ?_

_Sinon, les Santa qui ne se sont pas démasqués, vous voulez bien le faire ? héhéhé_


	4. Force de la nature

_Hello !_

_Haha, et oui, Tony a tiré sur Gibbs ! MUAHAHAHA !  
_

_Nouveau chapitre, je poste très rapidement, donc je ne réponds pas aux reviews aujourd'hui, désolée ! Merci à tous pour vos coms et votre suivi, vos reviews me poussent à écrire, encore et encore :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Force de la nature**

.

-Je savais que tu étais une force de la nature, Patron.

Gibbs plissa les yeux. Et pencha son nez vers le bandage qui recouvrait son épaule et entourait le haut de son bras. Une écharpe qu'il garderait au minimum une semaine. Un beau souvenir d'une confrontation qui l'avait laissé étendu à terre, à peine capable de garder les yeux ouverts. L'effet avait été cinématographique, les résultats, beaucoup moins…

-Tu veux que je te porte tes affaires ? Rajouta Maxim en tendant la main vers le sac à dos qu'il avait rapporté à Gibbs, contenant des affaires de rechange.

Un grommellement lui répondit, Max replaça sa main contre sa hanche, avançant au même rythme que son supérieur dans les couloirs de l'hôpital militaire, en direction du parking.

-Tu veux que je conduise, Patron ?

Il reçut les clés de la Dodge dans sa paume pour toute réponse. Et laissa un sourire chargé de fierté le gagner, alors qu'il baissait sa main vers le trousseau. Un sourire qui s'effaça presque aussi vite quand il se rappela pourquoi il avait le privilège de conduire.

-Le gars qui t'a fait ça, Patron…. On va l'avoir. Je vais le retrouver, tu sais. Et l'envoyer derrière les barreaux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Gibbs s'arrêta net. Secoua la tête, sourcils froncés. Et plongea ses deux iris glacés dans celles de Max.

-J'ai prévu autre chose pour lui, Max.

.

Il y avait un petit pansement sur sa poignée de porte, à l'intérieur de son appartement. Un minuscule pansement entourant la clenche, sur lequel était dessiné un petit smiley. Qui ricocha contre ses lèvres, en une belle imitation.

Il attrapa le pansement, le porta à hauteur d'yeux pour mieux l'examiner, incapable de retenir le bien-être qui venait de déferler en lui alors qu'il l'examinait.

Enfin, il ouvrit son portefeuille, et glissa le pansement dans une petite pochette, à côté des quatre autres qu'il avait gardé.

Il referma la porte doucement, sans prendre en compte la télévision allumée qui projetait un halo blanc dans la pièce plongée dans le noir, ni le verre de vin rouge posé sur la table basse, et encore moins le bruit de la douche qu'il entendait en fond sonore. Il déposa juste son arme dans la boîte prévue à cet effet, et alla directement au bar, où il se servit un large verre de whisky.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors qu'il finissait son verre et entreprenait de refermer les boutons de la chemise qu'il venait d'enfiler en retenant les grimaces que ce mouvement faisait naître. Il leva son visage vers la jolie créature qui s'encadrait dans le pas de la porte, une serviette enroulée autour de la poitrine et tombant jusqu'aux genoux pour tout vêtement.

Il pencha son visage vers la gauche, détaillant avec un sourire malicieux la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois.

-Tu as bronzée.

-Et toi, tu as perdu des couleurs, rétorqua-t-elle nonchalamment.

-Je vois que tu as encore réussi à passer par ma fenêtre.

-Un jeu d'ados.

-D'enfants, corrigea-t-il spontanément. Et n'oublie pas que je suis au troisième étage, ce qui ajoute en temps normal un peu de complexité aux choses…

-J'aurai pu le faire avec une main, répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Et puis… Je n'allais quand même pas dormir à l'hôtel…

-Quelle ignoble pensée, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton badin, amusé.

-Tu permets que je te vole de quoi m'habiller ?

-Mes chemises sont…

-Première porte à droite, oui, je sais. Tu n'as pas de petite amie ?

-Pas actuellement, non, commenta-t-il en balayant l'air de sa main. Enfin rien qui mérite que j'en parle. Et toi, un homme dans ta vie?

-Rien d'important, répondit-t-elle en rejetant l'une de ses mèches dans son dos.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- J'ai déjà ouvert une bouteille.

-Donc… Je t'attends dans le salon.

Ziva répondit par un hochement de tête. Et se glissa dans la chambre, laissant l'italien au beau milieu de son large couloir, doucement perturbé, bras ballant, sourire au lèvres.

.

-Tu nous expliques, Boss ? Lança Stan à peine Gibbs pénétrait-il dans l'open space, son bras en écharpe replié contre lui, Maxim fidèlement à son côté.

Gibbs plissa son regard. Et avança vers son bureau, happant au passage le café que lui tendait son subordonné. Il remercia ce dernier d'un hochement de tête en s'asseyant à son bureau, sans cacher le microscopique soupir de soulagement que lui faisait naître ce dernier geste –son épaule blessée le lançait dans tout le corps

Il redressa son visage vers les deux agents qui attendaient avec une certaine impatience ses explications, l'un piaffant en passant un stylo d'une main à l'autre, l'autre se contentant de faire claquer les bulles de chewing-gums probablement volés à ses filles dans le silence de l'open space.

-Patron ? Insista Stan.

-« Moi ou lui ».

-Pardon ?

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. « C'est vous ou moi ».

-Et ? Tu regrettes de ne pas lui avoir tiré dessus ? Ça peut s'arranger., lâcha Maxim avec nonchalance.

-Je suis encore vivant.

-Patron, tu es solide.

-Il pouvait me tuer une bonne trentaine de fois avant que tu arrives, Max. Et il m'a juste tiré dans l'épaule.

-Il ne sait peut-être pas viser.

Un plissement de paupières répondit à Stan, ce dernier préféra pincer les lèvres, signe qu'il se taisait. Gibbs se laissa aller au fond de son dossier, de plus en plus songeur.

-Il ne m'a pas tué. Il a fait exprès de viser là où il savait que je ne serai que faiblement blessé.

-Patron, t'es sérieux, là ?

-Il m'a passé un message, poursuivit Gibbs.

-… « Attention, je suis dans la place et je tire sur tout ce qui bouge ? »

-Dominique Vicci veut me tuer.

-Quel est le rapport avec Vicci ?

-Celui qui m'a blessé était sur la photo, grommela Gibbs alors que Stan affichait ladite photo aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Gibbs se redressa pour désigner le jeune homme, suivi du regard par les deux agents.

-Et donc, Patron ? Commenta Stan en fronçant les sourcils. On doit le laisser courir parce que tu penses qu'il t'a laissé un message ?

-Non.

-Patron, je suis perdu, là, commenta Max en mastiquant avec nervosité son chewing gum.

- Ce gamin a reçu l'ordre de me tuer, et il n'en a pas envie. Je suis sûr que s'il ne le faut pas, un autre s'occupera de mon cas. Donc… Il me prévient, que je puisse me tenir sur mes gardes…

-Et arrêter Vicci, comprit Max.

-En stoppant ainsi nos ennuis à tous les deux. Avant qu'il ne doive finir le travail.

Maxim et Stan partagèrent le même regard impressionné.

-Et bien, Patron, commenta Stan sans cacher son étonnement, si c'est vraiment ce que ton agresseur avait dans la tête, je trouve ça particulièrement…

-…Ingénieux, termina Max.

-On doit le retrouver, commenta Gibbs.

-Si on lui met la main dessus, on peut aussi arrêter Vicci en l'utilisant comme témoin, devina Stan.

-Et on l'empêchera de tuer ce mec, et on vous sauvera ainsi tous les deux, résuma Max. Mouais… Mais j'ai une objection à faire, argua Max. Ou plutôt une remarque.

-Laquelle ?

-Ce gars… Quand il s'est enfui… Je… Je lui ai tiré dessus. Et je ne rate presque jamais mes cibles. Il est plus que probablement blessé, Boss. Ou mort. Ce qui, je t'avouerai… Ne me dérangerait pas du tout.

.

Debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain, la chemise à moitié relevée, l'italien observait la large bande de gaz qu'il avait posé sur sa blessure. Une bande qui couvrait difficilement l'éraflure qu'avait provoquée la balle sur sa côte. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de points, que les fines bandes de sutures qu'il avait achetées en pharmacie ne suffirait pas longtemps. D'ailleurs, la bande gui englobait les autres était déjà rouge vif.

Et le sol commençait à tanguer sous ses pieds. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le problème plus longtemps.

Il arracha la bande de gaz avec une grimace et la jeta à la poubelle, retirant peu à peu les quelques sutures temporaires qu'il avait déposé sur la blessure. Et attrapa une serviette pour essuyer sa plaie qui s'était remise à saigner. Derrière lui, il entendait Ziva marcher dans son appartement, analysant certainement son cocon de vie privée.

-Pourquoi es-tu à Washington, au fait ? Interrogea-t-il en s'activant.

-Oh. Le travail, commenta Ziva en s'arrêtant derrière la porte.

-Un travail que je ne connais pas, rappela le jeune homme.

-Et alors ? Tu crois que j'ai cru à ton histoire de professeur de cinéma, Tony ? Chacun notre vie privée. Ce n'est pas comme si on se disait tout…

Il sourit. Et se rattrapa à la baignoire en sentant le sol trembler sous ses pieds, après avoir reposé une serviette de toilette rouge de sang dans l'évier. Les shampoings et gels douches volèrent alors qu'il essayait de se retenir et de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, il entendit Ziva s'arrêter devant la porte.

-Tony ?

-Ça va.

-Tu veux que je rentre ?

-Non, ça va.

-Tony, tu as la voix bizarre.

-…

Il se laissa glisser dans le fond de la baignoire, une nouvelle serviette pressée contre son flanc. La blessure s'était beaucoup trop rouverte pour qu'il puisse faire quelque chose d'autre.

-Tony ?

Il ferma les yeux, inspira par le nez. Et se força à retrouver son calme, alors qu'il lâchait, d'un ton éraillé :

-… Ziva. Ton travail, c'est pas infirmière par hasard ?

* * *

_Alors alors alors ?_


	5. Ne sous-estime pas le DiNozzo

_Helloooooooooooo !_

_Alors, heureux de voir Ziva ? :) _

_Merci pour vos reviews, je suis trèèès contente que cette fic' vous plaise ! Et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_WJ: Tony aime les pansements Batman. Vi. *regarde Tony gazouiller en se prenant pour une Batman-Momie*_

_Moufleyte: Hum. Non. Enfin pas vraiment, non. Disons que l'histoire sera certainement un peu plus cruelle. Vi._

_Sasha: Max, c'est un peu Tony, mais avec quelques différences. Que je vous laisserai découvrir... :p Oh et merci ! :) J'invente l'intrigue au fur et à mesure, les idées viennent plutôt facilement :)_

_MK : Roooh mais non, je suis gentille, j'essaye juste un peu de vous AIPMiser. Hum *sourire Colgate*_

_Amy: Ah ?_

_Guest : Oh merci ! :)_

_Arrylinda: Elle n'aura pas tardé cette fois :p_

_DG: Vi, Tony est un héros. Un bad héros ?_

_Nan': Oooh merci beaucoup Nan' ! Le pansement a un rapport avec leur rencontre, que je vous raconterai un peu plus tard :p_

_Constance: Oooooooooooh t'es là ! *sautille de joie* Oh et Ziva est passée par la fenêtre. Vi. Muahaha x)_

_JenAbs : Faut pas chercher compliqué pour le Vicci / Gibbs. L'un enquête sur l'autre, le second essaye d'y remédier :p Oh et Ziva est-elle du Mossad ? Bonne question ! _

_Sangoha: Tu sais, j'adore les reviews longues ! Oh et oui, Timmy va bientôt arriver :)_

_Crazy: La mention au professeur de cinéma, c'est une mention à leur rencontre. Comme le pansement :)_

_Sylmeriah : Ooooh, j'adore découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs ! *Contente* La suite est là, ne convulse pas ! x)_

_Marguerite: De retour ? x) Ca faisait longtemps ! _

_MDHayden : Hihi, amie aux trois lettres, te voilà ! Oh et tu étais un excellent Secret Santa ! ;) Tu peux laisser ta tronçonneuse tranquille, je ne t'en voudrais pas, tss._

_Rose Eliade: Tssss, je suis sûre que j'arriverai à te faire AIPMiser, mais vi._

_Sira : Ah. Hahaha. Vi je dois t'écrire un Tate *rajoute le Tate aux autres OS en attente*. J'aime le Tate, mais amical, uniquement amical. Oh, et tu as vu une allusion à McGee dans le chapitre 2 ? Hahahaha x) _

_Aelig : Et oui, Ziva. Chez Tony. Ou comment compenser son manque de Tiva. J'ai déjà dit que Ziva me manquait énormément ? Diantre._

_Ankou : Hahahahaha, i'm not even sorry._

* * *

**"Ne sous-estime pas le DiNozzo"**

.

Dominique Vicci se tenait devant la fenêtre, les épaules droites, le menton fièrement relevé, un verre de coûteux whisky à la main. La lumière d'une lampe de bureau éclairait le côté droit de son corps d'un halo tamisé, laissant le reste de son être recouvert d'une part sombre, inconnue, parfait symbolisme de ce qu'il représentait pour la plupart des personnes le côtoyant.

L'homme baissa ses deux iris vers la boisson dorée qui reposait au fond du verre. Et la fit pensivement tournoyer, lèvres pincées. Pensivement, jusqu'à ce que le liquide ne tourne assez fort pour aller éclabousser la droite de sa main. Et qu'il repose son verre d'un geste abrupte sur le meuble en teck qui jouxtait la fenêtre, pour faire un rapide demi-tour sur lui-même, muscles tendus à l'extrême.

Il alla s'asseoir dans la pénombre, au creux du confortable fauteuil en cuir placé derrière son bureau. Et attrapa la photo prise par l'un de ces hommes, montrant DiNozzo occupé à panser une blessure au flanc, installé à l'avant de sa voiture, dans un parc longeant les bords du Potomac. Elle avait été faite quelques heures auparavant. Hors, il avait appris que, quelques heures auparavant, justement, l'agent Gibbs avait dû faire face à une attaque par balle. Une attaque qui l'avait laissé à peine blessé, une éraflure.

Donc, le gamin avait été touché. Et n'avait pas tué Gibbs.

Dom Vicci sentit toute sa déception tomber sur lui, associée à une certaine tristesse. Il caressa pensivement la photo du pouce, le regard rivé sur le visage de celui qu'il avait connu à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Et décrocha son téléphone.

-Allez me le chercher. Tout de suite.

La photo retomba sur le bureau. L'homme reposa son verre dessus avec un profond soupir, pile sur la face du jeune homme.

-T'as intérêt à avoir une excellente explication, Gamin.

.

Elle l'avait fait s'asseoir sur le tapis de la salle de bain. Et était à présent occupé à le recoudre, pendant qu'il la regardait faire, la tête contre le mur, paupières semi-closes, silencieux, beaucoup trop occupé à ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience pour tenter de lancer une discussion.

L'aiguille rencontra à nouveau sa chair, il grimaça une énième fois.

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Tony ?

Il savait que la question allait arriver. Elle était restée muette depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé en train de se vider de son sang dans la baignoire, trop concentrée sur le fait de lui sauver la vie pour lâcher toutes les interrogations qui l'avaient assailli en le voyant dans cet état. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait presque fini de recoudre sa blessure…

-Mauvaise chute.

-C'est une blessure par balle.

Il haussa les épaules. Et lâcha un hoquet de douleur en se rappelant que ce mouvement lui était temporairement interdit.

-J'ai chuté sur une balle, oui.

-Qui t'as fait ça ?

Il se mit à chantonner et à regarder vers le plafond pour faire mine d'ignorer sa question, elle attrapa son menton pour le replacer face à elle, le regard aussi aiguisé que celui d'un aigle face à sa proie.

-Qui t'as fait ça, Tony ? Articula-t-elle lentement.

Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres desséchées, Ziva se pencha davantage vers lui, indiquant d'un simple mouvement qu'elle attendait avec impatience une réponse à sa question. Il laissa alors un court rictus naître sur ses lèvres. Et lâcha un rire aussi maigre que difficile.

-Ziva, comment tu arrives à reconnaître une blessure par balle aussi facilement?

Elle balaya cette question d'un court soupir agacé.

-Pourquoi ne pas être allé à l'hôpital ?

-Tu as appris à recoudre quelqu'un en gardant un tel sang-froid rien qu'en jouant à la poupée ?

Ils se jaugèrent tous les deux derrière ce jeu de questions sans réponses. Jusqu'à ce que l'israélienne attrape une petite paire de ciseaux sur le bord du lavabo. Et coupe le fil restant, avant d'attraper une nouvelle bande de gaze qu'elle plaça sur la blessure.

-On a fait un marché, Tony, rappela-t-elle d'une voix posée, tout en s'appliquant sur son travail.

-Je sais. C'est toi qui as commencé.

Elle pinça les lèvres, et repoussa une mèche tombant sur son front d'un mouvement trahissant une certaine nervosité.

-Très bien, obtempéra-t-elle. Je ne t'interrogerai plus.

Elle tapota une dernière fois sur le coin de la bande, pour ensuite se relever et lui tendre la main. Il l'attrapa, se redressa lentement, tangua une fois, et termina sa course un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, pendant qu'elle le guidait vers le salon.

-Et maintenant ?

-Vin rouge, bon film et un bel homme pour compagnie ?

-Je suis certaine que tu dormiras dans cinq minutes.

-Ne sous-estime pas le DiNozzo, rétorqua-t-il d'un sourire malicieux, alors qu'il retombait sur le canapé, Ziva à ses côtés.

.

Kate Todd reposa son livre sur ses genoux avec un court soupir.

Elle avait mal aux yeux, mal aux dos, et commençait à ressentir cette migraine sournoise lui vriller les tempes, à force de tenter de continuer à lire sous l'affreux halo jaune de ce lampadaire.

Elle resserra le col de son manteau de laine noir contre son cou, et croisa les bras devant elle, réprimant un frisson glacé. L'air était extrêmement frais pour un mois de décembre, même s'il ne neigeait pas encore, et il s'insinuait par toutes les entrées d'air de la voiture, venant la happer pour mieux l'entourer et la fragiliser, comme la main d'un ennemi décidé à frapper lentement, sournoisement.

Décidément, elle détestait l'hiver.

Elle attrapa le thermos de café reposant sur le tableau de bord, et se versa le fond de boisson encore tiède dans un gobelet. Autour duquel elle s'empressa d'entourer ses mains, tandis que son regard glissait vers l'extérieur, vers l'entrée de cet immeuble qu'elle s'appliquait à surveiller.

Elle remarqua alors les trois ombres toutes vêtues de noir placées devant la porte, l'une semblant veiller, les deux autres tout contre le battant.

Deux personnes occupées à forcer la poignée, une pour vérifier leurs alentours, c'était aussi évident que possible.

Le tout était que ces personnes voulaient entrer dans le bâtiment devant lequel elle planquait depuis deux jours. Ce qui, selon toute vraisemblance, était loin d'être une coïncidence.

Elle reposa le gobelet près de la boîte à vitesses. Et le remplaça par son Beretta, l'autre main allant retrouver la poignée de la portière.

La pause lecture dans le froid était terminée. Elle passait enfin à l'action.

.

Ziva recula de la fenêtre d'un pas, mordillant avec lenteur sa lèvre inférieure, les deux mains repliées autour de son arme.

Des ronflements s'élevaient depuis le canapé, elle commençait à regretter d'avoir laissé son amant s'endormir, consciente qu'il serait difficile de le réveiller assez vite pour agir.

Elle vérifia les cartouches présentes au creux de son chargeur. Passa la bandoulière de son sac autour d'elle. Et avança droit vers Tony, le secouant assez fort pour le réveiller sans autre sommation.

A son grand étonnement, il roula au sol, passa le bras sous le canapé, et en sortit aussi vite un Glock qu'il tendit vers elle, le regard encore brouillé par la fatigue.

Elle resta immobilisée une seconde par l'incrédulité de le voir agir ainsi, le temps qu'il cligne assez des paupières pour effacer le brouillard qui s'était formé devant sa vue. Une seconde, avant qu'elle ne tende un doigt vers la porte.

-On a de la visite.

Chacun acquiesça gravement, Tony se redressa d'un mouvement leste, fatigue et blessure reléguées loin dans son esprit.

Persuadés l'un et l'autre que ladite visite leur était destinée.

* * *

_Muahahaha x) Et si on tentait les questions ?_

_1) Que pensez-vous de Dominique Vicci ? De sa relation avec Tony ?_

_2) Votre avis sur ce Tiva ? Selon vous, quel est leur marché ?_

_3) Kate est là ! Pourquoi ? Quel est son rôle selon vous ?_

_4) Oh oh, Tony et Ziva ont de la visite. Un avis ?_

_5) Un instant / dialogue préféré ?_

_6) Un dernier mot pour m'inciter à poster la suite ? x)_

_(Oh, et si vous n'osez pas reviewer, vous là, petit(s) lecteur(s) anonymes, n'hésitez pas ! Les auteurs de chaque fic' ne mordent pas, au contraire! Nous sommes heureux d'avoir des avis ! =) )_


	6. Dans l'ombre

_Hello !_

_Nouveau chapitre, parce que je ne peux pas vous faire attendre longtemps quand vous êtes aussi nombreux à commenter (et à répondre aux questions!). Merci beaucoup à vous !_

_Alors, pas mal d'entre vous ont à peu près compris le marché des Tiva... Héhé. Et pas mal d'entre vous aiment bien Dom Vicci. Ce qui me rend très heureuse. Et oui, j'adore ce méchant qui va s'avérer très complexe (vi, j'aime les méchants compliqués)._

_Sur ce... Encore merci et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Ankou: Merci pour ton avis en avant-première, qui m'a encouragé à poster :)_

_Sangoha : J'aime les réponses aux questions, vivi ! La relation Dom/Tony est... Compliquée ! ;]_

_Constance : Hahaha, Boss x) Je prendrais une pizza, un coca, et une review, s'il vous plait ma p'tite dame !_

_Rose Eliade: Hummm Gibbs doit être en train de faire dodo dans sa maison, tu sais ?_

_Aelig : Vui, ils sont "amants". Je ne voyais pas d'autre mot pour définir leur relation héhé. Oh et J'ADORE ta réponse à la question 1 !_

_MK : Huuum, j'aurais tendance à dire que tu deviens de plus en plus menaçante dans tes reviews *sifflote*. AIPM ?_

_Sylmeriah: Oh ! Bonjour ! Bienvenue ! Et merci, des réponses intéressantes héhéhéhé :) La souite ? La vouala._

_Amy: Dom' ne veut pas tuer Tony. Non non non. Il n'a pas envoyé ses hommes pour ça =)_

_DG : J'aime beaucoup ta réponse à la question 3, c'est pas ça, mais j'aime l'idée !_

_WJ: *Sourit en faisant un gros clin d'oeil de fou à WJ*_

_Arrylinda : Muahaha, bienvenue x) C'est pas ça la relation Dom/Tony. Disons qu'un élément dans le chapitre 2 les concernant est important pour les comprendre._

_MDH : Hahaha, quand j'arrive à surprendre et à étonner, j'adore x) Merci !_

_Moufleyte : Muahaha, y'a beaucoup de bon dans tes réponses ! *Gros clin d'oeil appuyé* (et y'a aussi un peu faux, mais shhh hahahaha)_

_JenAbs : Merci pour les cookies ! Je peux arriver à te faire aimer le Tiva, oui, je peux ! *lève le poing en l'air*_

_Monkey : Oooooh une nouvelle tête! Bienvenue ! Je veux bien te donner un cornichon (un cornichon ?) mais tu gardes les chiens ! =)_

_Crazy : Hahaha, merci, j'aime déjà beaucoup Dom'. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser à lui créer une histoire et une personnalité hyper complexe._

_Sira : Tu analyses très bien la relation entre Dom et Tony héhé :) Et maiiis non, je ne suis pas sadique. Enfin si, mais shhhh hahahaha :)_

* * *

**Dans l'ombre**

.

Tapis dans l'ombre du couloir, tout contre le mur, ils attendaient que les trois personnes repérées se rapprochent d'eux.

L'israélienne était la plus proche de l'angle amenant aux escaliers, son arme fermement enserrée entre ses deux paumes. Le second se tenait tout contre elle, flanc contre flanc, son souffle ricochant sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, son arme bien calée dans sa main droite.

Ils étaient prêts à recevoir cette visite. Parés à attaquer, à se défendre. Elle, droite, dangereuse, lionne devant sa future proie. Lui, muscles tendus, calme, paré à utiliser cette machine à tuer qu'il avait entre les mains, aussi appelé Glock.

Tous deux savaient ainsi que la façon dont chacun gérait cette « visite » trahissait les éléments de leur vie privée qu'ils s'étaient jusqu'à la tenus secret. Mais aucun ne semblait prêt à le mentionner, même furtivement.

Un frottement de semelle suivi de ses confrères indiqua aux deux jeunes gens que leurs visiteurs n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, ils se tendirent tous les deux davantage, parés à l'attaque.

.

-Le Patron veut pas qu'on le tue. On l'assomme et on l'embarque.

Kate secoua la tête avec lassitude derrière cette remarque, provenant du plus costaud des trois écervelés qu'elle suivait.

Elle arrivait à entendre les paroles qu'ils échangeaient, placée à moins de deux mètres d'eux. Elle avait réussi à se glisser aussi furtivement que possible à leur suite, parvenant à suivre leur pas sans qu'aucun deux ne se doute une seconde de sa présence.

Elle se cachait à l'angle d'un mur, derrière une plante où tout simplement contre le sol s'ils se retournaient, profitant de la pénombre pour mieux se dissimuler. Un vrai jeu d'enfants.

Quant à l'objet de leur discussion… Elle pensait savoir de qui ils parlaient. Mais elle ne comprenait pas quel était le but exact de ces hommes, à l'exception d'utiliser les armes qu'ils avaient entre leurs énormes paumes pour forcer quelqu'un à les suivre.

Ce quelqu'un étant plus que certainement l'homme chez qui Ziva David s'était réfugiée. Elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle n'avait jamais cru aux coïncidences.

Mais pourquoi venait-il le chercher, lui ? Quel était son implication dans l'enquête qu'elle suivait ? Et s'il était vraiment impliqué, pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas entendu parler jusqu'à présent ?

Autant de questions auxquelles elle comptait donner une réponse.

Les trois hommes avaient grimpé plus de deux étages et s'apprêtaient à investir le troisième quand elle se décida donc à agir. Les laisser approcher des appartements, et donc, des gens qui y vivaient, réduirait considérablement son champ d'action. Elle ne comptait pas faire de dommages collatéraux pour arrêter trois malheureux types qui ne savaient pas ouvrir une porte sans fracturer la moitié du battant. Et elle les voulait vivants pour obtenir des réponses.

Elle s'accroupit donc lentement à l'abri d'une rampe d'escalier la protégeant presque entièrement. Et leva son arme devant elle, le doigt poussant déjà la détente alors qu'elle visait la jambe du type le plus avancé.

.

Ils n'eurent pas la possibilité d'attaquer en premier. Une balle fusa d'abord, ils entendirent l'un de leurs assaillants s'écrouler à terre dans un hurlement de douleur.

L'israélienne sauta aussitôt vers les escaliers, imitée par Tony. Et envoya la paume de sa main dans le nez du second des deux hommes, avec une telle force qu'il alla s'écraser contre la rambarde… Qui ne résista pas à son poids. Et céda sous lui.

Le dernier tenta d'attraper l'italien par la nuque, ce dernier se dégagea sans mal en envoyant son pied dans le genou de son adversaire –ce qui résulta d'un craquement d'os facilement identifiable pour l'écervelé numéro trois-. Il le propulsa presque aussi vite vers l'escalier, obligeant son adversaire à le dégringoler, tête la première.

Après cette attaque aussi vive que précise, ils restèrent au milieu du pallier, à reprendre leur souffle. Pendant une seconde. Une simple seconde.

Une seconde qui permit à l'israélienne de croiser le regard de la brune, quelques marches plus bas. Ziva crispa aussitôt sa mâchoire, ses pas la propulsant déjà vers le couloir, à l'opposé de la nouvelle arrivante.

.

-Agent fédéral ! Arrêtez-vous !

L'ordre valait pour les deux personnes qui venaient de fuir, après avoir envoyé valser les deux idiots cambrioleurs dans l'escalier.

Kate avait reconnu sa cible, et l'homme chez qui elle avait trouvé refuge, celui au nom italien.

Elle avait remarqué que l'israélienne l'avait reconnu aussi, étant donné la vitesse à laquelle avait fui en croisant son regard. Elle s'étonnait cependant que cette dernière n'ait pas tiré, l'israélienne ayant un Beretta à la main. Peut-être était-elle rebutée à l'idée de tirer sur un agent fédéral...

L'homme, ce DiNota ou quelque chose comme ça, n'avait pas été long à réagir, lui aussi, et s'était lancé à la suite de la brune, après avoir jeté un simple regard chargé d'étonnement vers le badge brillant à sa ceinture.

Et maintenant, elle leur courait après, décidée à faire son travail jusqu'au bout, sa plaque d'agent du NSA tapotant contre sa jambe à chacun de ses pas en leur direction.

.

-Où est la sortie la plus proche, Tony ?

Ils venaient de débouler dans les escaliers, et s'étaient arrêtés, le temps que l'israélienne virevolte vers lui d'un bond pour lui poser cette question, une veine palpitant à la naissance de son cou sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

Il l'attrapa par la main pour toute réponse, et se précipita vers le bas, emporta l'israélienne avec lui.

Pour une course plus courte que prévu pour Ziva. Il s'arrêta au palier suivant, ouvrit la porte, propulsa la jeune femme dans le couloir sans prendre en compte son hoquet de protestation, lui fit un clin d'œil, et referma le battant.

Avant de se mettre à dévaler à nouveau les marches, aussi vite que possible.

.

Kate vit une porte se refermer –signe que les deux fuyards s'étaient séparés-, entendit les pas sous elle, s'enfonçant vers le rez-de-chaussée. Et n'hésita pas une seconde.

Elle poursuivit sa route, sautant plus que courant, la respiration aussi courte que son impatience à vouloir mettre la main sur les deux fuyards. Ou celui d'entre eux deux qu'il lui restait à attraper.

.

Tony déboula sur le parking arrière de son immeuble. Et sprinta vers le box qui contenait son moyen de fuite le plus sûr, essayant de ne pas réfléchir au fait qu'il était désormais poursuivi par un agent de la NSA.

Il avait agressé un agent du NCIS ce matin, et voilà qu'après s'être battu avec trois hommes de Vicci –il avait reconnu celui avec qui il s'était battu presque immédiatement-, il se retrouvait avec la Sécurité Intérieure aux fesses. Où la chance du condamné.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi Ziva fuyait la Sécurité Intérieure. Leur marché lui semblait beaucoup moins intéressant maintenant qu'il imaginait qu'il avait peut-être une terroriste pour amante.

Ce qu'elle était en droit de se demander aussi, après avoir envoyé valser trois hommes venus le chercher, lui. Même si, en y réfléchissant, si Ziva avait agi ainsi, c'est qu'elle pensait probablement que les hommes étaient aussi là pour elle…

Il cligna des paupières pour stopper ses pensées, enfonça sa main dans sa poche pour en retirer son jeu de clés, et sauta par-dessus la cloison amenant à son box d'un saut digne des plus grands athlètes, constatant d'un rapide coup de tête vers l'arrière que l'agent du NSA venait de débouler à sa suite dans le parking.

Il sauta sur son engin, inséra la clé, fit tourner les manettes au maximum, et se pencha vers le corps de la moto pour contrer l'effet de la gravité qui –s'il n'avait pas pris cette précaution- n'aurait pas manqué de le repousser vers le sol après un tel démarrage.

.

Kate Todd entendit avant de le voir le bruit du moteur. Une microseconde plus tard, l'engin rugissait et s'élançait sur le parking, zigzaguant déjà entre les autres voitures à une vitesse défiant l'entendement.

Son propriétaire lui lança un coup d'œil en passant, elle en profita pour tendre les bras vers lui, profitant du fait qu'il semblait être totalement surpris de la voir pour viser, en direction de la roue arrière.

Elle comprit cependant presque aussi vite l'objet de cette surprise, quand elle sentit une arme venir se poser entre ses omoplates, l'incitant ainsi à laisser tomber son propre semi-automatique.

La moto ralentit, elle entendit la personne qui la tenait en joug hurler à son propriétaire de partir.

Le moteur de l'engin accéléra à nouveau, après quelques secondes de silence où son propriétaire s'était mis à l'arrêt, à l'entrée du parking. Le complice de la brune disparut dans la nuit. Kate entendit alors un profond soupir venir ricocher contre la peau de sa nuque.

L'arme s'éloigna, elle l'entendit tomber au sol, non sans un certain ahurissement.

Et se retourna lentement vers la brune israélienne, découvrant celle-ci à un mètre d'elle, mains levées. Sa voix sèche, chargée d'un accent israélien reconnaissable entre tous s'éleva alors :

-Je me rends.

* * *

_1) Les Tiva qui écoutent et se parent à l'attaque, avis ? Que pensez-vous de leur duo On-se-met-en-mode-guerrier ?_

_2) Kate est là, et montre ses capacités. Vous en pensez quoi ?_

_3) Ziva, Kate et Tony ont réussi à mettre les méchants à terre. Cool ?_

_4) Que pensez-vous de la course-poursuite Tony/Ziva/Kate. Et de l'idée de Tony de se séparer ?_

_5) Vous avez aimé la réaction de Tony quand il a croisé le regard de Kate et de Ziva, dans le parking ?_

_5) AAAAH mais pourquoi Ziva s'est rendue ? A votre avis ?_

_6) Un moment ou un passage préféré ?_


	7. Aller simple

_Hello !_

_Postage rapidement après le précédent chapitre ! Et vi, celui-ci s'est écrit trèèèèès vite, beaucoup plus facile à raconter que les scènes d'action du précédent x)_

_Un tout petit détail parce que c'est important pour comprendre ce chapitre : Tony a vu Ziva tendre son arme dans le dos de Kate... Il ne l'a pas vu se rendre x]_

_Aussi, le nom de Maxim est Devon. D'où le fait que les membres de l'équipe l'appelle Max ou Devon héhé._

_On a déjà dépassé les 100 ! Suis trop contente, merciiiii ! Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Guest (c'est quiiiiiiii ?) : Disons que si Tony restait, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour aider Ziva. Surtout que, quand il est parti, c'était Ziva qui menaçait Kate, et non le contraire... :]_

_Rose Eliade: MUAHAHAHAHA ! Ari ? Ahaha, peut-être. *se frotte les mains*_

_WJ: Tu crois ? *clin d'oeil appuyé*_

_MK: Meh non, Tony n'est pas bête. Il est juste ultra recherché hahahaha !_

_Ankou : Et si je te dis que la réponse pour Ziva n'est pas pour tout de suite ? *air angélique*_

_Arrylinda : Je pense qu'un Tony de 32 ans lancé dans l'action peut conduire aussi vite qu'un Gibbs. Héhé._

_Amy: En anglais, Amy ? Seriously ? Tsss. *slap* _

_Moufleyte : Oh qu'il est mignon ce scalpel. Il serait encore plus mignon dans une pochette, enfermé dans un meuble, sous clé._

_Agent McGee : Tu pirates pas mon pc pour avoir la suite, ok ? De toute façon, elle est pas encore écrite._

_JenAbs : Héhé, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette scène de course-poursuite. Du coup, je l'ai pas fait très longue. Juste assez pour aller là où je voulais :p_

_Monkey : Ah. D'accord. Ok. Bananes, cornichons et chiens. Hummm... Coca ?_

_Gwen: Awwwh t'es là ! Tu me manques ! _

_Chou : Ooooh, plein de reviews, merci ! Oui, pour le pansement sur la poignée, c'est un clin d'oeil à la rencontre Tiva, que je raconterai un peu plus tard :p_

* * *

**Aller simple...**

.

-Salut Patron ! Bien dormi ? Si tu as dormi, évidemment. Dans le cas contraire, je t'ai ramené du café. Encore plus noir que noir, selon la vendeuse. J'ai décidé de l'appeler le « Ténébreux », d'ailleurs.

-Le « Ténébreux », répéta Gibbs d'un ton dubitatif, tout en se redressant d'un mouvement sec du fauteuil qu'il avait à moitié renversé vers l'arrière, son regard acéré glissant vers le visage souriant de son agent.

-Yep. Et comme ça, ce soir, je raconterai à mes filles comment mon patron a battu le plus méchant des cafés.

Gibbs observa pendant quelques instants le jeune homme figé devant son bureau, large sourire aux lèvres, armé d'un immense gobelet tendu vers lui. Et haussa un sourcil. Ce qui incita aussitôt le jeune homme à rajouter, dans un bredouillement :

-Enfin, si je rentre ce soir à la maison, évidemment…

L'ancien marine redressa le col de sa veste d'un mouvement sec –dormir sur sa chaise l'avait vraiment froissée- et attrapa le café offert, lâchant un microscopique sourire à son agent en guise de remerciement. Ce dernier fit donc un rapide demi-tour sur lui-même, et… Refit de même une seconde fois, pour se retrouver à sa place initiale, face à un Gibbs savourant sa première gorgée du « Ténébreux ».

-J'ai une information qui va t'intéresser.

-Je t'écoute, Devon.

-Ça concerne Vicci.

Gibbs se redressa davantage sur son fauteuil, signe qu'il était tout ouï.

-J'ai fait un récap' de ce qu'il nous restait comme informations sur lui, hier. Et j'ai réalisé que, avant que ses informaticiens ne réussissent à reprendre la main sur leurs serveurs, Abby avait récupéré quelques mails de Vicci. Peu, les trois quarts complétement inutiles, mais un qui m'a particulièrement intéressé…

Maxim reprit sa salive, et attrapa mécaniquement le bouton de manchette de sa veste pour jouer avec.

-…J'ai cru comprendre qu'il devait se rendre chez le grand dirigeant d'une entreprise pétrolière ce soir, pour une petite soirée qui va probablement servir de couverture à tout un tas de trucs qui ferait frémir les stups.

Gibbs acquiesça pour inciter le plus jeune à continuer, ce dernier oublia sa manche et plaça une main sur sa cravate d'un geste solennel, se courbant en avant, comme pour se désigner.

-Je propose d'y aller.

-Tu veux te jeter dans les bras de notre ennemi, Max ? Souleva Gibbs, non sans cacher un fin morceau de raillerie allié à un certain étonnement.

-Il ne me connaît pas. Il te connaît toi, puisque tu es le visage de notre groupe d'enquêteur. Mais pas moi… Jusqu'à présent, je suis resté dans l'ombre.

-Trop dangereux, Devon.

-C'est le moyen d'en apprendre plus, Patron. Tourner autour de notre cible, essayer d'en apprendre plus sur lui, et pourquoi pas fouiller dans ses petites affaires personnelles ? Il doit bien avoir un portefeuille garni d'indices dans son manteau !

-Ce type dépouille des veuves de marines, Devon. Il ne va pas garder des tickets de caisse dans sa poche…

-De l'ironie, Patron ?

Un grognement sourd lui répondit, Maxim s'autorisa à élargir le sourire –un rien suppliant- qui l'accompagnait depuis son arrivée.

-Patron, c'est l'occasion qu'on attendait pour avancer dans notre enquête.

Gibbs plissa les yeux. Et but une nouvelle gorgée de café, son attention entièrement portée sur son agent.

-Patron, s'il te plait.

-...

-Tu sais que je peux largement faire avancer notre enquête. S'il te plait !

Gibbs reposa le gobelet. Et se redressa, les deux mains posées à plat sur le bureau.

-Tu porteras une oreillette.

Un éclat reconnaissant illumina les iris du jeune homme alors qu'il acquiesçait.

-Oui, Patron.

-Et tu feras exactement ce que je te dis de faire, Devon, même si tu ne trouves pas ça intéressant.

-Oui, Patron.

-Je ne veux pas que tu tentes quoi que ce soit de dangereux.

-Oui, Patron.

-Tu as des filles qui t'attendent à la maison, Devon, pas de bêtise.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, son sourire titubant légèrement.

-Je ne laisserai jamais mes filles et ma femme seules, murmura Max d'un ton démontrant son sérieux à cette pensée. Alors, oui, je sais, Patron.

-Il sait quoi ?

Tous deux vrillèrent leur attention sur le retardataire, arrivant d'un pas guilleret dans l'open space, son blouson aviator sur le dos, son sac à dos sur l'épaule, un écouteur encore plongé dans son oreillette droite.

-Que je vais m'amuser ce soir, Stan, répondit Maxim Devon d'un clin d'œil.

-Et qu'on va passer la soirée à deux, Burley, rajouta Gibbs, sans cacher son amusement devant l'air ahuri du dernier.

.

Il sortit le téléphone portable de son emballage, jetant le carton dans la corbeille sous le lavabo. Et grommela légèrement en pré-composant ce numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, déjà en colère alors que leur conversation n'avait pas encore débutée.

Il reposa le téléphone sur le marbre, le numéro enregistré, prêt à être appelé. Et releva son menton vers son reflet, s'observant lentement, regard plissé.

Il avait de larges cernes sous les yeux, était pâle, cheveux hirsutes, signes que sa fatigue commençait vraiment à le rattraper, surtout après une telle nuit. Et sa blessure ne devait pas arranger les choses.

Il revoyait encore Ziva tendre son arme dans le dos de cette fille du NSA, il percevait cette lueur d'urgence dans le regard de la brune lui indiquant de fuir, il sentait les manettes de la moto glisser sous ses paumes alors qu'il accélérait et abandonnait son amie, comme obligé de le faire.

Il avait laissé Ziva sur ce parking. Pourquoi ? Parce que… Parce qu'il devait être recherché par un paquet de personnes à l'heure actuelle, il n'aurait pas pu se permettre de se faire attraper… Ou alors, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'allait faire la jolie israélienne. Fuir en enfermant cette femme quelque part ou… ?

Et si elle était une meurtrière ? Et si Ziva David était ce qu'il ne voulait pas devenir ?

Il ouvrit les robinets au maximum sous cette dernière pensée. Et plongea ses mains sous l'eau, avant de s'en asperger le visage, le cou, la nuque. La fraîcheur du liquide transparent lui fit assez de bien pour qu'il retrouve une respiration normale –il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait retenu son souffle tandis qu'il pensait à Ziva-. Il se sécha le visage à l'aide d'une serviette en papier, la jeta, attrapa le portable préparé. Et quitta la pièce pour retrouver l'air climatisé du centre commercial, le téléphone déjà collé à son oreille.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour entendre son interlocuteur, comme si ce dernier n'attendait qu'une chose : Son appel.

-Je te cherche, Gamin.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as envoyé trois hommes, Dom' ? Rétorqua Tony vivement, ses poings se crispant d'eux-mêmes.

-Tu devais juste les suivre.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à obéir à tes clebards, ragea Tony. Si tu veux me parler, tu viens en personne, Dom'. Toi, et moi.

Une courte pause suivit cette remarque, comme si l'homme pesait les paroles du plus jeune. Enfin, Vicci reprit d'un ton las, où perçait un mince reproche :

-Tu n'as pas tué cet homme, Tony, pourtant, je t'ai posé mes conditions…

-T'obéir ou mourir, c'est ça tes conditions, Dom', cracha Tony. Depuis quand tu en es arrivé là ?

-Tu le sais bien.

Tony secoua la tête de gauche à droite, levant les yeux au ciel, incapable de contenir son exaspération. Il longeait un magasin de vêtements, le regard furtif, vérifiant qu'aucun policier n'était dans les parages, essayant de paraître le plus normal possible, avec une conversation des plus habituelles. Mais, il avait beaucoup trop de mal à garder pour lui toute la rancœur que lui procurait cette conversation.

Il prit une longue inspiration, s'efforçant à se calmer.

-Je n'ai pas pu le tuer, reprit-il doucement.

-Je sais très bien que tu en es capable, pourtant, Tony, répondit Dominique Vicci, à son tour plus posé que jamais.

-Il a tiré avant.

Un long silence répondit au jeune homme, il vérifia sur l'écran du portable que son interlocuteur n'avait pas raccroché.

-…Dom', l'appela Tony.

-Tu es blessé, Gamin ?

Le ton était à la limite entre l'inquiétude et l'agacement. Du Dominique Vicci pur jus.

-Comme si ça pouvait te faire quelque chose, Dom, se crispa Tony, retenant de justesse un soupir plus qu'exaspéré.

-J'ai tout pour te soigner, ici. Viens me voir. Et on discutera.

-Tu sais bien que je ne viendrai pas. Pour me retrouver coincé par tes toutous ? A ta merci ?

-Pas chez moi, alors. Ce soir, je vais à une petite fête dirigée par mon ami Edgar Grudg. Viens chez lui. Il y aura du monde.

Tony hésita. Et bifurqua vers une sortie, évitant soigneusement l'un des vigiles du magasin.

-Allez, Gamin. Il faut qu'on parle.

Tony posa deux doigts sur sa tempe. Et acquiesça, même si son interlocuteur ne le voyait pas.

-Cinq minutes, Dom'.

-Cinq minutes, DiNozzo. On discutera. Comme avant.

Les sourcils de l'italien se froncèrent, il lança une œillade acérée vers le téléphone. Et le replaça sur son oreille.

-Il n'y a plus de « Comme avant », Dom'. Plus depuis l'année dernière.

Sur ce dernier mot, il raccrocha. Et envoya le téléphone valser dans la poubelle la plus proche, avant de plonger les mains dans les poches et de ressortir. Désireux d'être au plus vite arrivé à cette soirée, afin de s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes avec cet homme qui avait tant compté dans sa vie… Et qui était maintenant ce qu'on pouvait compter comme plus proche de son pire ennemi.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_1) Que pensez-vous du duo Max/Gibbs ?_

_2) Et du duo Tony/Vicci ? Vous définissez leur relation comment, maintenant ?  
_

_3) A votre avis, il s'est passé quoi il y a un an ?_

_4) Une idée de ce que va donner cette petite soirée ?_

_5) Un passage/dialogue préféré ?_


	8. Comme avant

_Helloooooooooo !_

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, déjà la suite ! Ce week-end fut productif x) Mais après, je me calme un peu, quand même, muahaha._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'ai répondu à pas mal d'entre vous par MP, pour les restants, ci dessous ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chou : Et oui, Tony est déjà accro, en quelque sorte. Sans vraiment la connaître pour autant :p_

_Myrrdyn : Oooh t'es là, ça faisait longtemps ! Alors, oui, effectivement, la relation Dom/Tony est ultra complexe. Comme la relation Tibbs. Et il y aura d'autres confrontations assez houleuses entre ces deux là, la première n'était qu'un prélude :)_

_Sasha : Muahahaha, j'adore tes réponses à la question 4, c'est très... Très... Hum, je te laisse lire !_

_Gwen: Max, Tony et moi-même apprécions beaucoup ces pancartes *gardent les pancartes pour les accrocher chez elle*_

* * *

**Comme avant**

.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, essayant de conserver ce calme qui l'avait habité à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de se retrouver dans une situation aussi désagréable. Et emplit ses poumons d'air frais, une main allant se poser sur le battant, sans toutefois le pousser.

Derrière cette porte, il y avait une partie de ce passé qu'il essayait de gommer de son esprit, sans succès. Il y avait cette personne qu'il fuyait sans fuir, ces restes de lui qu'il n'aimait pas évoquer. Il y avait ce jour de décembre daté d'il y a un an qu'il essayait au maximum de repousser…

Pourtant, il était sur le point de franchir ce pallier, de remettre le pied dans ce passé. De lui-même.

Parce que derrière cette porte se trouvait l'homme qui avait longtemps mené sa vie. Cet homme qui lui avait tout simplement ordonné de tuer un individu. Cet homme qui lui avait demandé de devenir le DiNozzo qu'il ne voulait pas être.

Cet homme qui lui avait laissé un choix des plus radicaux, malgré tout ce qui les liaient : « Obéir ou mourir ». Toute la complexité de leur relation en trois mots.

Tony secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Et exerça la pression suffisante sur le battant pour que celui-ci s'ouvre. Pénétrant ainsi dans cette maison, au creux de cette soirée, de cet endroit qu'il avait déjà surnommée « L'antre du diable ».

.

-Un whisky, s'il vous plait.

Une quinzaine de secondes à peine après sa demande apparaissait devant lui un verre de ladite boisson. Maxim l'attrapa au creux de sa paume, quittant le bar pour se retourner et faire face à la pièce boisée qui tenait lieu de salle de réception, bondée d'une petite foule de personnes.

_-Tu es en mission, Max._

L'agent baissa un regard un rien coupable vers son verre. Et esquissa un sourire tirant vers le rictus en lorgnant le liquide ambré présent entre ses doigts.

-C'est juste pour avoir quelque chose en main, Patron, murmura-t-il en portant le verre à ses lèvres, faisant ainsi semblant d'y boire pour cacher le fait qu'elles bougeaient.

Il entendit le silence pour réponse, signe que Gibbs acquiesçait à sa façon. Et se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la pièce, souriant à ceux qui l'observaient, fouillant les lieux en y recherchant avec une attention digne de celle d'un aigle face à sa future proie celui qui était sa cible.

Il le repéra rapidement, présent dans un coin de la pièce, confortablement installé sur un canapé, un bras passé autour d'une fille qui avait dû tomber dans un pot de peinture et était perchée sur des échasses aussi hideuses que sa robe était courte.

Maxim fit craquer les muscles de son cou en repérant Dominique Vicci, l'une de ses mains allant tirer d'un coup sec sur sa manche. Un geste trahissant la nervosité soudaine qui vint l'habiter en réalisant qu'il se tenait face à ce suspect aussi difficile à attraper que possible.

-Je le vois.

_-Il est seul ?_

-Une blonde peroxydée de compagnie, ça compte ?

_-Jolie ? _S'enquit la voix du second des agents confinés dans l'un des vans, devant la résidence.

-Stan. Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

_-Ca ne répond pas à ma question, _répondit aussi vite son collègue, badin, à travers un sourire qu'imagina facilement Max.

-Je peux essayer d'avancer vers lui, reprit le jeune agent, ignorant délibérément Stan Burley et ses questions inadéquates à la situation.

-Ne te fais pas découvrir, Devon, énonça Gibbs à travers un aboiement qui donna un vague sourire à son agent.

Le patron s'inquiétait. Et le montrait, à sa façon.

-Pas de panique, Gibbs, je suis aussi transparent qu'Estelle du service compta quand elle essaye de se faire remarquer par Stan.

-Qui ? Souleva ce dernier, visiblement surpris.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, s'amusa Max, avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson interdite –Gibbs n'était pas là pour le voir, après tout. _Transparent_.

Sur ce dernier mot, Maxim passa son verre dans son autre main, prit une courte inspiration… Et fit un pas vers Dominique Vicci, décidé à se rapprocher au maximum.

Avant de s'arrêter aussi net, le souffle soudainement coupé en voyant un élément non prévu s'installer face à l'homme. Un trentenaire aux iris aussi noirs que son costume, foudroyant littéralement le plus âgé du regard alors qu'il s'installait, le dos plus droit que jamais, la bouche semblant crispée en un rictus tendu.

Ce type qui avait menacé directement son supérieur.

Ce type sur qui il avait tiré deux jours auparavant était à présent à moins de trois mètres de lui.

.

-Enfin, te voilà, lança Dom' en obligeant la blonde à se redresser, lui donnant une petite tape sur la fesse pour l'obliger à s'éloigner d'eux. Comment vas-tu, Anthony ?

-Tu voulais qu'on discute, répondit sèchement Tony. Discutons.

-Tu ne souffres pas trop ?

-Pourquoi me demander à moi de le tuer ? Répondit Tony d'un ton plus que cassant, alors qu'il se penchait vers l'avant, une main crispée autour de l'accoudoir.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Répond moi, Dom'

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Gamin. Je veux que tu me prouves ta fidélité.

-C'est une façon de me tester, c'est ça ?

-En partie.

-Quelle est l'autre partie, Dom' ?

Dominique Vicci marqua une pause. Et claqua des doigts en direction de la droite, signe qu'il attendait une boisson. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux verres de champagne étaient déposés devant eux. Il attrapa le premier, le vida d'une traite, s'essuya les lèvres du bord de la main. Et reprit enfin, à voix basse, sous le regard orageux du plus jeune :

-Tu sais très bien que je t'ai construit pour prendre ma relève, Gamin.

Un éclat chargé d'incrédulité illumina les iris du plus jeune, il se redressa sur son fauteuil avec lenteur, toisant son interlocuteur de haut en bas. Un sourire narquois, quoiqu'un peu vacillant, éclaira un instant ses traits. Pour s'effacer aussi vite, laissant juste la place à deux iris ayant retrouvées toute leur colère.

-Tu plaisantes ?

Dominique Vicci hocha la tête, plus sérieux que jamais. Et tapota le bras de Tony.

-Si tu reviens, si tu arrêtes tes conneries, je tire un trait sur ce qu'il s'est passé. On reprend tout comme avant, Gamin. Comme avant.

.

-Patron. Il est là.

Un long silence répondit à Maxim. Assez long pour que le plus jeune puisse observer la conversation houleuse entre les deux hommes, faisant semblant d'en écouter une troisième entre deux individus âgés, placés debout, juste devant lui.

-Patron ? Reprit-il, après avoir vu d'un trait la moitié de son verre sans vraiment s'en être rendu compte.

_-Il faut que tu arrives à faire sortir ce type, Max._

-Qu'on puisse l'arrêter, compris Maxim Devon. Permission de tirer ?

Un grognement répondit à l'agent, il opta malgré cela pour le « Oui », comptant sur une mauvaise compréhension du langage de Gibbs si ce dernier viendrait à lui râler dessus après une balle malencontreusement fichée dans la peau du type aux yeux verts.

-Patron, ça a l'air houleux avec Vicci… Il faut que je m'approche pour les écouter davantage.

_-Discrétion, Max._

-Discrétion, confirma Maxim Devon en avançant lentement vers une jolie brune, placée à moins d'un mètre de leur cible.

.

Tony ferma les yeux. Et posa deux doigts sur sa tempe, sentant un début de migraine naître. Réalisant également combien sa paume le démangeait, signe qu'il mourrait d'envie de se redresser et d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de celui qui lui faisait face, lui signifiant ainsi sa façon de penser.

-_Mes_ conneries, Dom' ? Lâcha-t-il en rouvrant les yeux et en se levant d'un bond, toisant avec une colère sans nom le second. _Mes_ conneries ? Tu te fous de moi ! C'est toi qui…

Dominique Vicci se leva à son tour alors que Tony suspendait sa phrase, incapable de cracher cette haine, cette rancœur, qui le frappait avec la violence d'un ouragan. Le plus âgé tendit à nouveau la main vers la droite, paume vers la salle, doigts écarquillés. Un signe que Tony reconnu immédiatement, accentuant davantage sa fureur.

-Tu indiques à tes sbires de ne pas intervenir, grogna Tony. Je croyais que c'était « toi et moi », Vicci.

L'intéressé plissa à son tour son regard, les muscles de sa mâchoire tressautant sous sa tension face à la colère du jeune homme. Il indiqua de l'index le divan face à lui.

-Tu vas te calmer, Gamin, et t'asseoir, rapidement.

-Sinon ?

-A ton avis ?

Tony soutint le regard du second, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, lui laissant cracher tout le venin accumulé depuis des mois :

-Vicci. Va te faire f…

Le plus jeune ne termina sa phrase. Il reçut avant un coup de poing magistral en pleine face. Et tomba à la renverse sur le canapé, la main sur son nez en sang, les paupières papillonnant face à son esprit devenu largement embrouillé.

.

-Merde, grogna Maxim Devon en faisant un pas en avant, interloqué par la scène qu'il venait de voir.

Le reste de la salle semblait ne pas s'en être formalisé, continuant à babiller et à danser. L'agent mis ce fait sous le compte de la relative obscurité qui entourait le coin salon où se tenaient les deux autres.

-Il est à terre, Patron, commenta Maxim en s'éloignant de la femme qui lui tenait lieu de couverture pour s'approcher davantage de ses cibles, plongeant ainsi sans le vouloir dans la même pénombre qui protégeait les deux autres du reste de la salle. Je m'approche.

_-Reste à l'écart, Devon. _

-Vicci vient de lui envoyer un…

Maxim Devon s'arrêta dans sa lancée, propulsé en avant par une force herculéenne venant le frapper pile au niveau des poumons, dans le dos. Il sentit qu'on lui arrachait son oreillette alors qu'il se retrouvait à terre, en appui sur ses deux mains, essayant de se redresser malencontreusement, la vision obscurcie à cause du choc. Une seconde plus tard, un nouveau coup le frappait à l'arrière de la nuque, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Là, j'ai envie de dire MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHA !_

_1) Qu'avez-vous pensé des pensées de Tony au début ? Avant d'entrer en scène ?_

_2) Et Max ? Il a bien géré sa mission ? (enfin, jusqu'à la fin)_

_3) La confrontation Tony/Dom ? Je l'ai réussi ? Vous en pensez quoi ?_

_4) A votre avis, il va se passer quoi, maintenant ? AIPM ?_

_5) Passage ou réplique préféré ?_


	9. Fin des réjouissances

_Hello !_

_Merci à tous pour vos coms ! Hahaha, vous avez peur pour Maxou, n'est-ce-pas ? Et pour Tony ? C'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de boboter prochainement, naaaon..._

_Je réponds aux connectés en MP ce soir ! Merci pour votre suivi !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Rose Eliade: Ou comment signer son arrêt de mort en quelques secondes, vi.  
_

_Kal : Haaan, ça fait longtemps ! On va dire que t'es en climat tempéré x)_

_Sira : Muahaha j'aime tes reviews :] Le MBC, muahahaha, j'aime le MBC. Oh et vi, Vicci est un nom italien. Et là, je suis très très très fière de toi x)_

_Sylmriah : J'adore Max comme j'adore Tony muahaha :) Et Vicci... Je l'aime bien aussi. Mais j'aime mes méchants x]_

* * *

**Fin des réjouissances  
**

**.**

_« Vicci vient de lui envoyer un… »._

Derniers mots que Maxim Devon avait prononcés avant que leur communication ne soit brusquement coupée. Ce qui incita les deux agents restés dans la camionnette leur servant de fief à se lever d'un même bond, leurs armes retrouvant déjà leur place, au creux de leurs paumes.

Gibbs propulsa les portes de l'engin d'un mouvement vif, retrouvant la chaussée d'un bond. Ses pas le portèrent immédiatement vers l'autre côté de la rue, à travers un sprint rythmé par sa respiration courte, le dirigeant vers cet endroit où se trouvait Maxim Devon… Et un grand nombre de personnes qui pouvaient déjà avoir assassinées ce dernier.

Il escalada la barrière métallisée comme si cette dernière n'était qu'une simple broutille, et non cet immense tas de fer mesurant plus de deux mètres. Il retomba dans le jardin amenant à l'habitation, les genoux repliés sous lui pour amortir le choc. Stan Burley suivit de quelques secondes.

-Patron ? Interrogea Stan en désignant la maison d'un coup de menton.

Gibbs lui indiqua la porte, puis se désigna, avant de tendre la main vers la droite. Stan acquiesça, et se glissa vers le premier battant, son arme à la main. Gibbs se rendit alors vers la droite de la maison, où ses agents avaient repéré durant la journée une véranda amenant à la salle de réception.

Il arrivait à la limite de la pièce de verre et de métal quand il entendit aussi les bruits de moteur significatifs de voitures qui démarrent, déjà trop loin de lui pour qu'ils puissent tenter de les rattraper.

Vicci avait probablement pris la fuite. Sa principale préoccupation était de savoir s'il l'avait fait en laissant son agent se vider de son sang sur le parquet de cette maison.

.

-Agents fédéraux, NCIS ! Tonna Stan Burley après avoir écarté la porte d'un violent coup de pied pour entrer dans la salle de réception, son arme tendue devant lui. Tout le monde à terre, exécution !

Quelques personnes obéirent sur le champ, plaçant leurs mains sur l'arrière de leur tête alors qu'ils s'allongeaient sur le parquet de la salle. D'autres restèrent debout, interdites. Certaines s'avancèrent même vers lui, leurs mains allant se placer à la ceinture dans un geste qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Stan Burley n'oubliait pas qu'il était dans un endroit accueillant probablement les deux tiers de la pègre de Washington. Et que ces deux tiers de personnes n'allaient pas se laisser arrêter par un agent fédéral en solitaire, même fièrement muni d'un semi-automatique à six coups.

-NCIS ! Répéta-t-il en braquant son arme sur un groupe d'hommes l'observant d'un œil farouche. La fête est finie, fin des réjouissances ! J'ai dit à terre !

Trois d'entre eux obéirent en maugréant. Les autres restèrent debout, se contentant de le regarder avec une acidité qui aurait fait frémir toute personne qui se respecte.

-Je ne veux pas gâcher votre petite fête, reprit plus posément Stan en s'adressant à l'intégralité de la foule présente. Je ne suis pas là pour vous chercher des ennuis. Je cherche juste quelqu'un. Une fois chose faite, je vous oublierai, vous et vos petits trafics, ok ?

Un court blanc passa derrière ses mains, il sentit un mouvement de tension passer dans la foule, comme si chacun hésitait à avancer et lancer la bataille, ou à rester auprès des leurs, sans attirer les ennuis.

Enfin, une voix provenant des personnes à la lisière de la foule s'éleva, à travers un fort accent cubain.

-Qui cherchez fois? Interrogea un individu en avançant au devant de la foule pour se démarquer, laissant les lumières faire briller son costume d'un blanc brillant et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais dont quelques mèches lui tombaient devant le regard.

Stan redressa le menton, son regard balayant la foule d'individus, prêt à viser la première personne qui tenterait un geste trop brusque. Il revint ensuite se poser sur son interlocuteur.

-Dominique Vicci.

-Dominique Vicci, répéta l'homme, pensif, deux doigts venant se poser sur son menton.

-Où est-il ?

L'individu haussa les épaules.

-Il était là-bas il y a cinq minutes, indiqua-t-il d'un air blasé, tout en se tournant pour désigner un petit salon privatisé par une légère alcôve et des lumières tamisées. Je crois qu'il y a eu un peu de grabuge avant votre arrivée, et il est parti. Je vous ai répondu. Maintenant, cassez-vous. Vous êtes chez moi, ici.

Stan leva les yeux au ciel. Et vrilla son regard vers la gauche, constatant que Gibbs avait réussi à se glisser jusqu'au petit salon. Et s'occupait de retourner brusquement les coussins du canapé, certainement à la recherche d'un indice, d'un portefeuille, d'une feuille de papier, de quelque chose qui lui indiquerait où leur collègue avait été emmené.

Il reposa son attention sur le propriétaire des lieux.

-Et ?

-Et vous êtes dans une propriété privée. Dehors. C'est la dernière fois que je le dis.

-Un agent fédéral s'est fait blesser dans votre propriété privé, alors, je vais fouiller, et vous, monsieur Grudg, vous allez rester sagement près de ce mur à attendre que je vienne vous questionner, rétorqua Stan en secouant la tête avec lenteur.

-Pas la peine de fouiller, intervint une jeune femme en rentrant dans la maison à son tour, un Beretta fermement placé contre sa cuisse. Il n'y a plus personne, ils sont partis.

Stan se retourna vers elle, surpris.

-Vous êtes qui, vous ?

L'autre lui lança un sourire agacé. Et se suréleva sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux analyser la foule.

-Vous êtes seul ?

-Je répète, vous êtes qui, vous ?

-Même question, intervint le type aux cheveux noir.

-Vous, Edgar Grudg, je vous conseille de vous taire, énonça Kate d'un air las, sans s'émouvoir de la façon dont plusieurs hommes venaient de sortir des calibres de leurs poches, pour les tendre vers elle et les deux autres agents. Et je vous conseille également d'ordonner à vos amis de ranger vos armes, avant que je ne m'en agace.

-Vous savez que vous êtes en position de faiblesse, à deux contre une vingtaine, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Je sais surtout que, malgré votre grande entreprise pétrolière, je peux vous envoyer en prison pour le reste de votre vie, et mettre l'intégralité des agences du territoire sur votre dos si jamais vous arrivez à quitter cet endroit. Il serait si facile de mettre à jour votre « petit » commerce illégal avec la Russie, surtout en prenant en compte les dix précédentes ventes que vous avez faites avec la société Djakowivz...

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, haletant soudainement. Et blanchit, pour devenir de la même couleur que son costume. Il indiqua d'un large geste de la main à ses hommes de rentrer leurs armes. Et papillonna des paupières en direction de la nouvelle arrivante.

-Vous êtes qui, vous ? Répéta-il dans une espèce de gémissement pitoyable, alors que Gibbs arrivait à leur niveau, étudiant et scrutant attentivement la brune, tout comme Stan, à la recherche d'une même réponse.

Elle écarta un pan de sa veste. Et dévoila une jolie plaque dorée siglée d'un aigle aux ailes déployées accrochée à la ceinture de son pantalon.

-Agent Todd, NSA.

Elle se tourna vers l'ancien marine, et lui désigna l'extérieur d'un mouvement du menton.

-Agent Gibbs, je crois que nous avons à parler.

.

-Pourquoi le NSA vient enquêter sur nos plates-bandes ? Interrogea Stan en faisant les cent pas dans le peu d'espace que contenait la camionnette, pendant que Gibbs observait la brune, regard plissé, coudes posés sur les genoux, sans cacher sa curiosité.

-Peu importe le pourquoi, la question principale est de savoir où est votre agent, répondit la brune en se penchant vers un écran de surveillance, pour insérer une clé USB sur le côté de ce dernier.

-« Notre agent » ? S'étonna Max en s'arrêtant subitement devant Kate. Comment savez-vous que…

-« NSA », service de renseignement, s'agaça Kate en tapotant rapidement sur le clavier. A l'instant où Maxim Devon a fait un pas dans cette maison, j'ai su qu'il était du NCIS.

-Mais vous l'avez laissé se faire embarquer, fit remarquer Gibbs dans un grognement.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'agir, voyez-vous. J'étais occupée à sauver ma peau des mains d'un des hommes de Vicci, qui m'avait remarqué.

Elle souleva alors la manche de sa veste, dévoilant un énorme bleu prenant la moitié de son avant-bras. Stan haussa un sourcil, Gibbs pencha la tête vers elle.

-Vous étiez le seul agent à couvrir le territoire ?

-Nous étions deux. Plus mon équipe de renseignements via caméras et micros, installée bien confortablement dans les bureaux de l'agence. Le NSA observe la plupart du temps, et agit quand il le faut. Ce soir, je n'étais là que pour observer et recueillir des indices. Techniquement.

-Et vous avez réussi à obtenir des informations qui m'aideront à retrouver Devon ? S'enquit Gibbs en donnant un petit coup de tête dans l'air, signe de son agacement.

-J'ai les images des caméras que nous avons installées dans la salle, fit-elle en lançant ladite vidéo.

Ils se penchèrent tous trois vers l'écran. Et observèrent Maxim, à gauche de l'écran, aussi élégant que possible dans son costume gris et sa chemise blanche, discutant d'un ton qui semblait badin avec une jolie brune. Un peu plus loin, dans le coin supérieur droit, Dominique Vicci semblait plongé dans une conversation houleuse avec un certain trentenaire aux yeux verts…

Kate se pencha davantage vers l'écran, zoomant sur deux personnes placées à la gauche de Maxim.

-Leurs regards.

Gibbs acquiesça.

-Il était repéré. Comme je l'ai été. Reste à savoir comment ont-ils fait.

-Vous étiez dans la salle aussi ? Interrogea Gibbs.

-Non, je n'intervenais pas directement, j'étais devant la maison. L'homme de Vicci est venu me chercher dans ma voiture.

Elle s'arrêta, pensive, les deux mains posées à plat sur le meuble, son regard glissant vers l'image sur pause, ou Maxim lançait un brillant sourire à la brune avec qui il discutait.

-…Ils vont sûrement penser que j'étais en planque avec votre agent. Ils vont vouloir le faire parler.

Gibbs pinça les lèvres. Et reporta son attention sur le haut de l'écran. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts venait de s'écrouler sur le canapé, le nez en sang, Dominique Vicci penché sur lui.

-On dirait qu'il y a de l'orage dans l'air, souleva Stan en donnant un petit coup de coude à Gibbs, sans cacher son amusement à voir le trentenaire ainsi malmené.

Gibbs lâcha un mince froncement de sourcils en guise de réponse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils observaient Maxim être propulsé vers le sol, frappé dans le dos par un molosse aussi haut que large. Et observait le même molosse lui envoyer un coup de revolver sur la nuque, avant d'emporter Maxim vers la sortie, comme s'il n'était pas plus lourd qu'un sac de pommes de terre.

Dans le coin, le jeune homme s'était relevé, foudroyant Vicci du regard, sa main sur son nez en sang. Le plus vieux porta son attention sur Maxim, puis sur Tony. Soupira. Puis désigna le second d'un geste de la main à deux personnes restées en retrait. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux brutes attrapaient à leur tour le plus jeune, passant leurs bras de la taille d'un tronc sous ses aisselles pour le soulever sans effort, et la petite troupe quittait le champ de la vidéo.

Les trois spectateurs restèrent muets devant cette scène. Jusqu'à ce que Gibbs n'appuie sur la marche arrière. Et pointe un élément du doigt, le regard plissé.

-Elle.

Kate acquiesça, détaillant à son tour la brune en robe fourreau pourpre qui avait observé la scène, buvant lentement son champagne, visiblement aucunement troublée par ce qui se déroulait sous son regard.

-La fille avec qui votre agent parlait, oui.

-Elle a observé toute la scène. Et elle les a suivis.

-Effectivement.

-Je veux savoir qui elle est.

-Nous le savons déjà, répondit Kate en se redressant, s'étirant, et en poussant les portes de la camionnette pour se lancer sur l'asphalte d'un bond, les talons de ses bottines noires claquant avec rythme sur le sol alors qu'elle avançait vers sa Chrysler.

-Qui? Interrogea sèchement Gibbs en la suivant.

Kate haussa les épaules, et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. Elle s'arrêta derrière, le bras posé sur l'arrête de la porte, son autre main allant se poser sur le toit de la voiture, le regard allant accrocher celui de l'ancien marine.

-David. Elle s'appelle Ziva David. Et c'est elle, le second agent.

* * *

_1) HA! Gibbs à l'attaque ! Vous avez pensé quoi du premier paragraphe ? Les agents à la rescousse ?_

_2) Stan gère bien la foule ? _

_3) Vous vous attendiez à l'arrivée de Kate ?_

_4) Et à la dernière remarque sur Ziva ? (HAHAHA, ouiiii je vais vous expliquer. Bientôt. Flashbacks à l'appui et tout et tout et tout)_

_5) Vous le sentez comment pour Tony et Max ?_

_6) Passage / Réplique préféré ?_

_(On se retrouve au prochain chap'... Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser à l'écrire :] ! )_


	10. Vider son esprit

_Hello !_

_Aujourd'hui, un looooong chapitre, qui, j'espère va vous plaire !_

_Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_JenAbs: Ziva et NSA ? Naon. Ziva n'est pas agent de la NSA. Elle collabore avec eux, nuance. Héhéhé. x)_

_MK : Tssss. *Plisse les yeux façon Gibbs*_

_WJ: *Observe avec attendrissement*_

_DG: Tu muahahates de plus en plus, tu sais ?_

_Ryl' : OH et bien MERCI ! *contente* Héhéhé, quelle est ta définition de "Mal", déjà ?_

_Moufleyte : Les explications pour Ziva arrivent au prochain chap'. J'ai prévu de tout vous expliquer, en commençant par le commencement, et en finissant par la fin. Et vui. Oh, oui, je suis sadique. Et j'aime ça muahahaha._

_Demlone: Merci merci_

_Myrrdyn : Exactement, Stan a fait diversion, héhéhé. Oh et Ziva avait une bonne raison de ne pas réagir face à Tony :) Myrrdyn... Tu sais... J'ai un côté très cruel parfois. VRAIMENT très cruel *rire diabolique*_

_Rose Eliade: *saute de joie, sors le champagne et lève les poings en l'air* OUIIII, j'ai réussi !_

_Amy: Faire simple ? Tu m'as bien regardée ? *sourire amusée*_

_Chou: Héhé, et il nous manque encore un petit McGee à placer. Bientôt, bientôt :)_

_Peaceful : Diantre ! Autant de reviews ! Merciiiiiiiiii ! Entre le moment où Ziva s'est rendue à Kate et où elle se trouvait dans la salle, il s'est passé approximativement 24h. Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en 24h :)_

_Kal : Ah non, Tony n'est pas de la police =) C'est vraiment un bad guy ! (et j'aiime les reviews, tu sais? muahaha)_

_Sira : Oooh c'est fichtrement gentil, ça ! *porte une main à son coeur* Tu vas savoir pour la rencontre Tiva, que fait Ziva ici, ce qu'il s'est passé la veille, tout :) Oh et oui, des nouvelles de Maxou et Tony, c'est pour maintenant ! _

_Gwen: Timmy arrive bientôt. Très bientôt =)_

* * *

**Vider son esprit**

.

Maxim Devon secoua la tête et cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, le temps que ses pupilles s'habituent à la lumière.

Une fois les contours des murs et des objets qui l'entouraient un peu moins flous, il entreprit de lancer un regard circulaire dans la pièce où il se trouvait, histoire d'analyser sa situation. Chose difficile quand son cerveau tentait de le focaliser sur cette douleur qui provenait de sa nuque et courrait jusqu'au niveau des reins. Le résultat de deux mauvais coups portés en traître, dans son dos.

Il prit une brève inspiration par le nez. Et souffla deux petits coups brefs, bouche presque close. Tentant de vider son esprit par la même occasion. Un moyen technique pour supporter plus facilement des maux, comme il l'avait appris lors de ses entraînements au NCIS.

Une fois chose faite, il reprit son inspection.

La pièce était assez simple. Plutôt petite. Des murs d'un blanc tournant vers le jaune, un sol en carrelage qui n'avait pas dû voir de serpillière depuis longtemps, une unique ampoule, une cheminée dans le coin gauche, une chaise à côté de cette cheminée. Et sur cette chaise, un type qui ne semblait pas encore l'avoir remarqué, trop occupé à fixer le vide face à lui, la main plongé dans un paquet de cacahuètes qui avait presque terminé sa vie.

L'agent tenta de se redresser pour aller rencontrer celui qui partageait les lieux avec lui. Mourant d'envie de lui faire gober son paquet de cacahuètes pour qu'il s'étouffe avec. Mais, il constata rapidement qu'avec les poignets entravés à cette chaise, il n'était pas vraiment possible pour lui de laisser libre cours à sa colère.

Agacé, il reporta son attention sur ce trentenaire qui avait pris son supérieur pour cible. Il était avachi sur la chaise en équilibre sur ses deux pieds arrière et en appui contre le mur, les chevilles posée sur le manteau en marbre de la cheminée.

Maxim racla sa gorge pour attirer son attention. Le trentenaire secoua alors la tête, comme s'il sortait d'un moment de torpeur. Et vrilla son visage vers Maxim.

L'ennui le plus profond laissa la place à l'intérêt sur son visage quand il croisa les pupilles de l'agent fédéral. Il reposa les deux pieds de la chaise sur le sol, regard vissé à celui de sur Max… Et se redressa d'un bond.

Silencieux, d'un calme qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Maxim l'observa se diriger vers lui, étudiant un instant sa pommette bleutée, son nez bardé d'un sparadrap blanc… Son sourire narquois.

Son adversaire s'accroupit devant lui, coudes sur les genoux. Et lâcha, avec un amusement évident :

-Pas trop tôt. La belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée. Je commençais sérieusement à trouver le temps long !

.

Le front sur le battant de la porte, Ziva s'efforçait de récupérer une respiration régulière. Elle sentait son palpitant battre d'une manière désordonnée, ses mains recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Elle devait absolument se calmer avant de sortir de cette pièce.

La bouche fermée, elle s'efforça de respirer par le nez, travaillant à vider son esprit, le temps que son cœur retrouve une vitesse de croisière normale. Une technique apprise lors de ses débuts au Mossad.

_Vider son esprit_. Oublier cette lueur dans son regard. Oublier qu'il était _là_. Ici. Près d'elle.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se reprendre totalement.

Une fois plus apaisée, elle se dirigea vers le lavabo, laissant ses mains plonger sous l'eau claire, pour ensuite mouiller du bout des doigts ses deux pommettes.

Tout en observant quelques gouttes dégouliner le long de sa joue pour atterrir au creux de son cou, elle songea à l'évènement qui l'avait mis dans cet état, une heure plus tôt.

Cet évènement ? Ce regard de l'homme avec qui elle avait partagé la nuit plusieurs fois depuis ces douze derniers mois. Cet homme à côté duquel elle s'était assise dans cette voiture les amenant ici, pendant qu'on en chargeait un autre dans le coffre.

Elle revit la lueur stupéfaite qui avait illuminé les prunelles de Tony. Une lueur qu'il avait vite contrôlée, comme elle quand elle l'avait vu entrer dans la salle de réception pour rejoindre Dominique Vicci. Par la suite, il n'avait été qu'aigreur. Colère. Distance.

Lui devait être surpris de la savoir ici, dans son monde. Incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle, la mystérieuse Ziva David qu'il avait rencontré un an plus tôt dans le bar de cet hôtel, partageait la même voiture que l'un des hommes les plus malhonnêtes de la ville.

Et cette colère… Il lui en voulait. Alors qu'elle était incapable de faire de même.

Après tout, elle avait deviné dès le premier regard que Tony cachait quelque chose de sombre.

Elle avait pourtant été surprise de savoir qu'il avait des liens étroits avec Vicci. Des liens qui pouvaient lui être utile. Même si elle se détestait à cette idée.

Ziva attrapa une serviette de toilette. Et essuya mains et visage. Avant de fermer le robinet… Prendre une dernière inspiration.

Et retourner dans la pièce où l'attendait Dominique Vicci.

.

-C'est toi qui a tué sur Gibbs.

L'intéressé haussa vaguement les épaules.

-Bravo Sherlock, tu veux un bon point ?

-Si tu me libérais, qu'on puisse voir quel « poing » je vais t'asséner ?

-Un jeu de mot presque pas pathétique. Encore un peu et j'applaudirai.

Maxim devon gronda, Tony DiNozzo secoua la tête de gauche à droite d'un air navré.

-Tu aurais quand même pu te faire plus discret, indiqua l'italien après avoir engouffré une large poignée de cacahuètes. Quoique… Vicci et ses hommes connaissaient ton visage. T'as été repéré avant d'avoir passé la porte de la maison. Mais c'était bien essayé.

-Au moins, j'ai pu t'observer te prendre un joli coup dans le nez, railla Maxim.

L'autre toucha le sparadrap du bout des doigts, comme s'il se souvenait soudainement de cette nouvelle blessure. Et poussa un profond soupir.

-Je crois que je l'ai contrarié.

-Il n'y a pas que lui que tu as contrarié.

-Si tu oubliais ta colère, cinq minutes ? Lança Tony en lui lançant un coup d'œil des plus blasés.

-Et pourquoi je ferai ça, alors que des visions de toi entre train de suffoquer sous mes mains dansent devant mes yeux ?

-Je réfléchis.

-A comment tu peux rendre ta vie moins pathétique ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit Tony en se levant et en se mettant à faire quelques pas devant Maxim.

-J'ai hâte de savoir ! Lâcha ironiquement l'agent fédéral.

-A ton avis ? Pourquoi je suis là ?

-Parce que tu t'amuses à voir un agent fédéral sans défense ?

-Je préfèrerai encore regarder un clip de Britney Spears en costume de pingouin plutôt que de rester ici, tu vois ?

-Je ne te retiens pas.

-Le verrou sur la porte, si.

Maxim haussa un sourcil. Et ne retint pas son sourire un rien moqueur.

-Le copain de Vicci est enfermé avec moi.

-Pas vraiment. Il me laisse prendre une décision, plutôt.

-Laquelle ?

-Revenir vers lui. Ou choisir la seconde option.

Intéressé, Maxim pencha la tête sur la droite. Tony passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste las.

-Quelle est la seconde option ?

-Elle se trouve devant moi.

Maxim resta muet pendant de longues secondes. Comprenant peu à peu où voulait en venir le second.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Oui. Je dois te tuer.

.

Ziva poussa le verrou et le battant d'un même mouvement. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, s'arrêtant d'abord sur l'agent fédéral, puis sur l'homme qui se tenait tout contre le mur d'en face, bras croisés sur le torse, le regard pensivement arrêté sur Maxim.

Dominique Vicci referma le battant derrière eux. Et tapota doucement l'épaule de Ziva, tout en l'indiquant au troisième.

-Je ne vous ai pas encore présenté. Ziva, voici Tony. Tony…

Celui-ci tendit une main vers Vicci pour l'interrompre, paume face à ce dernier. Et s'avança vers lui, ignorant ostensiblement l'israélienne, son regard croisant uniquement celui de Dominique.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître tes nouveaux amis, Dom'.

-Elle m'est très précieuse.

-J'espère au moins qu'elle fait de bons repas. Et qu'elle réchauffe bien ton l…

-Tony, l'arrêta Vicci dans un grondement menaçant, obligeant celui-ci à ne pas prononcer l'imprononçable.

Ziva plissa les yeux en l'observant passer près d'elle, il continua à l'ignorer, longeant Dominique pour s'avancer vers Max, muet jusqu'à présent, occupé à les écouter, observer et à décrypter.

-Je sais ce que tu veux, Dom', grommela Tony en croisant les deux pupilles inquiètes de l'agent.

- Prouve-moi que je peux continuer à te donner ma confiance, Gamin.

Tony secoua la tête. Et lâcha un rire aussi aigre que concis.

-En tuant un agent fédéral ?

Maxim pâlit légèrement sous ces mots, Ziva observa à son tour Dominique Vicci, dans l'attente de sa réponse.

-Ca me semble raisonnable, répondit Vicci en posant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, esquissant un pas vers Maxim.

-Ce qui me semble raisonnable, intervint ce dernier, serait plutôt de vous mettre au régime et d'arrêter de jouer au Parrain, vous n'avez vraiment pas son charisme.

-Hé ! Il a une belle répartie ! S'amusa Tony en tendant un doigt vers lui.

-Il me fait penser à toi, Gamin, remarqua Vicci en esquissant à son tour un sourire badin.

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel. Le sourire de Tony s'effaça presque aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il sortit lentement un couteau de sa ceinture, sans un seul coup d'œil vers le regard de Devon s'écarquillant lentement. Et marqua une longue pause, observant la lame comme si elle contenait toutes les réponses à ses questions.

Enfin, il releva un visage plus que sérieux vers son aîné.

-Ecoute, Dom'... Je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête ce petit jeu.

-Je suis d'accord, Gamin, acquiesça aussi vite l'homme en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-On a beaucoup partagé, toi et moi.

-Tu sais ce que je pense de toi, Tony, acquiesça Vicci en esquissant un sourire presque doux.

-Je sais, approuva l'italien en pressant le bras de son acolyte pour lui indiquer qu'il voulait lui parler sans oreilles indiscrètes.

Il baissa la voix jusqu'à murmurer, callé dans le coin opposé à celui où se trouvait Maxim Devon et Ziva, afin que seul Vicci l'entende.

-Je te propose une chose.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je reviens, sans discussion, sans sommation. J'arrête mes conneries, j'oublie ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Hmmm, l'invita à poursuivre Dominique Vicci, sans quitter ce fin sourire.

Derrière eux, Ziva partagea un court regard avec Maxim Devon. Et lui signifia d'un signe de tête qu'il devait rester calme.

-Mais je te demande une chose en contrepartie.

-Ne pas le tuer, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça, Gamin.

-Dom'…

-S'il sort d'ici, l'enquête se poursuivra, et l'équipe de cette agence me pensera faible. Si je leur laisse un message sanglant, ils se calmeront peut-être.

Tony mordilla pensivement l'intérieur de sa joue, le couteau dansant entre ses deux mains.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, Gamin. Je ne peux pas le laisser en vie. Je ne veux pas paraître faible, tu comprends ?

Une nouvelle fois, Tony marqua une très longue pause.

-Alors, laisse-moi m'en occuper.

-Je ne demande que ça ! Approuva Vicci en écartant légèrement les mains.

-A ma façon, Dom'.

L'autre s'écarta légèrement de son acolyte. Observa à son tour le couteau. Et tendit une main vers Maxim Devon.

-A ta façon, Gamin.

.

Dominique Vicci, Ziva David et Maxim Devon observèrent Tony DiNozzo avancer vers l'agent fédéral. Le premier avec satisfaction, la seconde avec un masque de neutralité, le troisième sans parvenir à cacher une certaine angoisse.

Tony tenait le couteau dans sa main droite, ses jointures crispées autour du manche, blanches tant il le serrait avec force.

Maxim observa la lame aller à sa rencontre. Couper le tissu de sa veste et de sa chemise comme rien. Et rencontrer sa chair, pour mieux s'y enfoncer.

La torture dura le temps d'une seconde, l'italien se recula ensuite avec un soupir ennuyé. Le sang imbibait déjà la chemise de l'agent.

Il sentit un goût de bile monter à ses lèvres. Une terreur sans nom l'envahir alors qu'il imaginait Sarah, Dana et Alys apprendre la nouvelle de sa disparition. Il imagina son équipe découvrir son cadavre d'ici quelques jours…

Son front se couvrit d'une couche de sueur, sa tête dodelina sur la droite.

-J'ai touché une artère, énonça froidement l'italien en observant la chemise devenir couleur pourpre. Il en a pour quelques secondes et…

Maxim essaya de prononcer un mot, mais son esprit avait déjà fait le vide. Il ne put qu'entrouvrir la bouche, papillonner des paupières… Et c'était fini.

Tony croisa les bras sur son torse, lançant un regard vide d'émotions à Dominique.

-Tu as gagné.

Sur ces trois mots, il laissa retomber la lame au sol. Et quitta la pièce.

Ziva s'avança vers l'agent fédéral. Plaça deux doigts au niveau de sa carotide. Et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Il est mort.

Dominique Vicci esquissa un sourire satisfait.

-Bien. Alors, laissons son équipe le découvrir et comprendre qu'il ne faut pas s'attaquer à moi. En route.

Il repartit vers l'extérieur. Toujours debout face à lui, Ziva observa attentivement l'agent fédéral. Et déposa dans la poche de sa veste le téléphone portable qui la reliait à Kate, en fonction appel pour cette dernière.

Elle quitta la pièce sur ce fait. Et, sans un dernier regard vers l'arrière, s'éloigna vers la voiture dans laquelle se trouvaient déjà Tony DiNozzo et Dominique Vicci.

* * *

_*Rire diabolique*_

_1 ) Qu'avez-vous pensé du réveil de Max et de ses pensées via Tony ?_

_2) Ziva nous a offert un peu de sensibilité. Un avis sur ses pensées envers notre DiNozzo ? Sur ce qu'elle fait ici ?_

_3) Le dialogue Tony / Max ? Vous commencez à voir leurs -légères, oui, je sais- différences ?_

_4) Dominique Vicci et Tony qui esquissent une tentative de paix, vous en pensez quoi ?_

_5) Hahahaha, que pensez-vous du geste de Tony ? A votre avis, il l'a tué ? Suis-je aussi diabolique ?_

_6) Passage ou réplique préféré ?_


	11. Dans mon pays

_Hello !_

_Un nouveau chapitre centré sur nos chers Tiva... . Quelques réponses aujourd'hui, leur rencontre, le pourquoi des pansements, etc... _

_Ce chapitre est calme, j'espère que vous allez apprécier. Muahaha. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Ps: Les passages en italique sont des flash-back ! _

* * *

_Sira : Awwwh Sira *Est toute contente que tu aimes cette fic' à ce point* Ziva ne s'est pas fait enlever, elle l'a suivi d'elle-même :) Pour le mariage, euuuh... Hum. Hum.  
Chou : Tony a vraiment poignardé Max. Les pensées de ce dernier était réelles. L'a t-il tué... ? Je crois que tu aimes le Tiva ? Je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre.  
_

_Sylmeriah : Non, effectivement Vicci ne sait rien hahaha :) Alors, Max est-il protégé par la même règle numéro 6 que Tony ?_

_Unfinish Poetry : DIANTRE ! Un secret Reviewer ! *Sautille de joie* Jolis poèmes ! Mais, mais, mais "A présent c'est le tour des auteurs de se venger" quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

* * *

**"Dans mon pays..."**

_._

_-Dans mon pays, quand un aussi bel homme boit seul, c'est que son épouse l'a mis à la porte pour mauvaise conduite._

_Un sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme. Il fit tourner son verre entre ses doigts, sans pour autant relever son menton vers la jolie voix à l'accent exotique qui l'avait interpellé. Il se contenta d'observer l'ombre projetée sur le comptoir et accentuée par les lumières dorées longeant le bar._

_Il constata les longues mèches entourant un visage apparemment fin. Et vit deux longs cils noirs vrillés en sa direction, un verre à pied porté à des lèvres d'un geste assuré. Une bien jolie ombre._

_-Je ne suis pas marié._

_-Alors, vous buvez pour vous remettre de ce célibat, tenta la jolie voix._

_Il sourit plus franchement. Et braqua enfin son regard vers elle._

_Jeune, une vingtaine d'années. Vingt-deux, approximativement. Jolie. Un visage fin, bronzé, des yeux éclairés d'une lueur naturellement farouche, un sourire assuré, qui l'invitait à répondre._

_-Le célibat ne m'a jamais déplu._

_-Vous êtes un de ces hommes qui hirondellisait d'une femme à une autre ?_

_Il haussa un sourcil, cherchant un instant à comprendre le sens de sa question. Avant de réaliser que…_

_-« Papillonner » ! _

_Un rire le secoua, elle resta une seconde interdite sous sa réaction. Mais se mit rapidement à le suivre dans la voie de l'amusement._

_-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, reprit-elle enfin au bout de plusieurs secondes, tandis qu'ils reprenaient lentement leur sérieux._

_Il prit une gorgée de son whisky. Et essuya une larme au coin de son œil, en retenant un dernier hoquet de rire._

_-Ça a de l'importance ?_

_-Pas vraiment. C'est quoi ces pansements sur votre joue ? Et votre main ?_

_-Dans votre pays, quand une femme vient discuter avec un homme à minuit, au comptoir d'un bar, c'est pour l'interroger sur sa vie entière ?_

_-D'accord. J'arrête avec mes questions. Mais je voudrais juste savoir, comment…_

_-Tony, l'interrompit-il._

_-Tony. Tony comment ?_

_-Juste Tony._

_-Alors, je suis Juste Ziva, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire complice._

_._

Ziva se retourna dans son lit, essayant de retenir ses pensées, d'oublier cette soirée qui datait d'un an auparavant.

Mais les images dansaient devant ses yeux, comme le regard noir que lui avait jeté Tony la veille. Elle n'arrivait à effacer aucune d'entre elle. Au contraire, elle voyait le soir de leur rencontre, ces quelques heures défiler devant elle, comme si elle les revivait…

.

_Elle referma la porte d'un coup de talon. Elle avait déjà perdu sa veste. Et s'occupait de lui retirer les premiers boutons de sa chemise._

_Il l'arrêta alors qu'elle envoyait valser le troisième, lui attrapant délicatement le poignet, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien._

_-Je te propose quelque chose, « Juste Ziva »._

_-Je t'écoute, répondit-elle en savourant le contact de sa peau contre ses doigts, alors qu'elle laissait sa main courir le long de ses épaules carrées._

_-Un marché. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlons de notre vie privée. En échange, on se voit quand on a envie de se voir, sans se préoccuper du reste. On est là, l'un avec l'autre, sans se poser de questions sur nos vies, sans s'en soucier. _

_Elle sourit. Satisfaite. Et attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour l'attirer à elle._

_-Conclu._

_._

Il était plus d'une heure du matin. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle observait le lit vide de l'italien. Évidemment, il avait déserté. L'hospitalité de Vicci n'était qu'une solution temporaire. Tony tenait à son intimité, à sa vie privée, loin de la curiosité de l'homme d'affaires.

Et comme elle le connaissait, il était allé se retrouver dans un coin où il pourrait ruminer tranquillement, sans être ennuyé. Un coin comme…

_._

_-Je croyais que nous avions un marché._

_-Ce n'est pas ma vie. C'est juste un endroit que j'aime, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_-Je te découvre un petit côté solitaire._

_-Je ne pensais pas te revoir, répondit-il en ignorant son commentaire. Un mois, c'est long. Tu sais…_

_Elle fit courir sa main sur le banc pendant qu'il laissait sa phrase en suspens. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, constatant qu'il la regardait fixement, les bras croisés devant lui._

_-Oui ?_

_-Je suis peut-être professeur de cinéma._

_-Alors, je suis peut-être danseuse étoile, répliqua-t-elle du même ton badin, tout en comprenant qu'il jouait de leur petit marché._

_-Tu crois que ces deux métiers s'accrochent ?_

_-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de le tester, commenta l'israélienne en lui lançant un sourire enjôleur, alors qu'elle avançait vers lui d'une démarche qui le laissa sans voix pour le reste de l'heure._

_._

-Toujours le même endroit pour réunir tes pensées.

Il ne répondit pas. Ne tourna pas la tête vers elle. Ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de continuer à regarder devant lui, installé sur ce banc au milieu de ce petit parc de Washington envahi par les hautes herbes. Un parc tellement à l'abandon qu'il en était oublié par le reste de la population. C'était son repère, son endroit où il se sentait bien, seul, reposé.

Et elle le savait. Il l'y avait emmené, onze mois auparavant, lors de leur deuxième soirée ensemble, pour lui faire partager le seul pan de sa vie qu'il souhaitait bien dévoiler. L'unique concession de leur marché qu'il avait bien voulu faire.

Il resserra contre lui les pans de son manteau, tandis qu'elle prenait place à côté de lui, après avoir balayé le banc d'un geste de la main.

Il s'était mis à neiger, des flocons aussi légers que fluides, qui fondaient à peine touchaient-ils le sol. Il en avait les cheveux et la nuque trempé. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'arriver ici une heure auparavant. Pour ne plus bouger.

Il avait besoin de rassembler ses pensées. Après ce qu'il avait fait la veille, après cet accord qu'il avait passé avec Vicci, après avoir découvert que Ziva était dans le clan de son ancien mentor. Il avait eu besoin de réfléchir, en silence. Alors, il avait déserté la chambre que lui avait prêté Dom', il avait oublié la bouteille vide qui traînait à côté de son lit, et il avait emprunté une BMW aux vitres teintées noires dans la collection de Vicci. Pour se rendre ici.

Bien entendu, elle l'avait deviné. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, sans se connaître du tout.

Elle passa une main sur son écharpe, caressant machinalement la laine du bout des doigts. Il attendit qu'elle se décide à prendre la parole. Il était bien trop occupé à l'ignorer pour l'aider.

-Écoute, Tony…

-Tu n'as pas d'explication à me donner, répondit-il d'un ton lointain.

Son attention se porta sur une branche d'arbre dépourvue de feuilles et s'animant sous l'effet du vent. Un point diamétralement opposé au regard chocolat fixé sur lui.

Il entendit qu'elle respirait difficilement, il perçu le mouvement de ses mains, allant tapoter son genou avec lenteur. Elle était nerveuse.

-Je ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui vous liait.

-Si tu me dis que notre rencontre n'a rien à voir avec Vicci, je vais avoir du mal à te croire.

-Coïncidence.

-Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

-Le bar où l'on s'est rencontré est le plus proche de sa maison, Tony.

-Et ?

-Le soir où l'on s'est connu, je revenais de chez lui. C'est la journée où… Où…

Elle s'interrompit, mordillant ses lèvres avec lenteur. Il daigna enfin vriller son regard vers elle, sans cacher son animosité.

-« Où », Ziva ? C'est le soir où tu as décidé de travailler pour lui, j'ai compris.

-Et alors, Tony ? Quel est le problème ? Je ne te connaissais même pas quand j'ai fait ce choix.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton qui contredisait totalement ses paroles.

Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite avec lenteur. Et plissa le nez, pour mieux s'avancer vers lui. Sa nervosité s'effritait, pour laisser place à un certain agacement.

-Tu me reproches de travailler pour lui, mais, et toi, Tony ? Tu vas me faire un théâtre alors que tu as planté ton couteau dans le corps d'un agent fédéral pour montrer à Vicci qu'il pouvait compter sur toi ?

-Une scène.

-Pardon ?

-Une scène. Pas un théâtre.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour un cours de grammaire, Tony ?

Il secoua la tête, rehaussant finement un coin de lèvres, d'un sourire fatigué. Elle posa une main sur son bras.

-Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?

-Comment ?

-Je vois bien que tu es contrarié.

Il haussa les épaules. Elle accentua sa pression sur son bras.

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir, Tony. Je ne pouvais pas savoir, ce jour-là… Que vous étiez liés. Je l'ai su hier. Uniquement hier. En te voyant entrer dans la salle de réception.

Il poussa un court soupir.

-Ziva…

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir, Tony, répéta-t-elle. On avait passé un marché. Je ne savais pas pour toi. Comme tu ne savais pas pour moi.

Il agita les doigts de sa main, mordus par le froid hivernal. Il avait oublié ses gants chez Vicci.

-Tu es quoi pour lui ? Interrogea-il en contemplant l'israélienne pendant que cette dernière frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir vain de se réchauffer. Il a dit que tu lui étais « précieuse ».

Elle repoussa l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, baissant ses paupières pour échapper au regard devenu plus que vif du second.

-Alors, Ziva ?

-Notre marché.

-Notre marché ne tient plus depuis qu'un certain Vicci s'est imposé entre nous.

Elle pinça les lèvres sous sa remarque.

-D'accord. Je l'aide dans ses transactions internationales.

-Avec Israël.

Elle confirma d'un hochement de tête.

-Quelles transactions, Ziva ? Tu sais au moins comment il fait son business ?

-Je sais, oui.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Tu collabores avec lui depuis plus d'une décennie, Tony. Je te retourne la question.

Il fronça les sourcils. Et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Je ne suis pas comme lui.

-Et cet agent ?

-Tu as bien vu, non ?

Elle opina d'un petit mouvement de tête.

-Tu l'as tout de même blessé.

-Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur le banc. Et se pencha vers lui, le regard chargé de curiosité.

-Où as-tu appris ça, Tony ? Cette technique ? Savoir qu'il fallait planter le couteau exactement à cet endroit pour qu'il puisse y avoir une hémorragie d'une minute, alors que la plaie est bénigne ?

-J'ai regardé les bons films.

-Tony…

-Ziva, avec quelqu'un comme Vicci dans mon entourage, j'ai appris quelques astuces pour me sortir de différentes sortes de pétrin.

-Pétrins ?

-Moments.

Elle répondit par un nouveau hochement de tête.

-C'était un sacré coup de bluff. Et si je n'avais pas spécifié qu'il était mort, Tony ?

-J'ai pris le risque, Ziva. Maintenant, explique-moi à ton tour ce que tu as fait de cet agent fédéral, il y a deux jours.

Elle prit une brève inspiration. Et hésita un long moment avant de répondre.

-Moi aussi, je vais prendre le risque, Tony.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je vais tout t'expliquer. Je vais te dire ce que je fais là.

* * *

_HAHAHA :)_

_1) Alors, vous avez aimé les flashbacks ? Cette rencontre Tiva ?_

_2) Vous comprenez la colère de Tony ?_

_3) Vous avez compris pour Max ? Rassurés ?_

_4) Passage ou dialogue préféré ?_

_5) Un avis sur la suite ?_

.


	12. Trahi

_Hello ! _

_Merci à tous pour vos coms ! Aujourd'hui, je publie rapidement, donc je répondrai à vos reviews demain par MP. En attendant, nouveau chapitre, quelques réponses, on avance dans l'histoire ! _

_Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi Timmy n'est pas encore arrivé... Ça ne saurait tarder :) Si ça peut vous rassurer, il aura une place importante dans le reste de l'histoire x)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Trahi**

.

Un café dans la main, un sachet plastifié dans l'autre, le chef d'équipe avançait d'un bon pas dans les allées odorant cette piquante odeur d'antiseptique. Son subordonné le suivait, les mains plongées dans les poches de son jean, son sourire charmeur attaquant chaque petite infirmière qu'il croisait.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à leur destination. Gibbs cala son gobelet sous son coude. Et tapa de son poing libre contre le battant. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jolie brune aux yeux d'un bleu limpide lui ouvrait. Il lui offrit un de ses rares sourires.

-Bonjour, Sarah.

-Gibbs, lui fit-elle en s'écartant de la porte pour l'inviter à entrer, lui répondant à son tour par un doux rehaussement des lèvres. Stan.

Ils passèrent devant elle pour entrer dans cette petite pièce aseptisée. Et se retrouvèrent au pied du lit d'hôpital, découvrant un Maxim Devon à moitié allongé sous une couette épaisse, le dos soulevé par trois larges coussins, deux petites têtes blondes nichées de chaque côté de ses bras, leur attention à tous les trois portée sur le petit écran de télévision diffusant un dessin animé.

Stan laissa son plus immense sourire naître devant cette scène, Gibbs attendit que son agent remarque sa présence. Ce qui ne tarda pas…

-P…Patron ! Oh. Oh… Salut, Patron.

Les jumelles se redressèrent parallèlement à l'exclamation de leur père. Et ouvrirent de grands yeux en remarquant Gibbs.

-Papa ! C'est le meussier qui boit du noir !

-Papa ! C'est le meussier qui est zentil !

Les deux gamines sautèrent à bas du lit d'un même bond. Et vinrent se précipiter dans les jambes de Gibbs, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire devant cette scène, attendri. Il ébouriffa les cheveux des fillettes, pendant que Sarah observait pensivement la scène, installée sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Elles vous ont vu deux fois, et elles vous adorent déjà, agent Gibbs, remarqua-t-elle avec douceur.

-Papa il dit que tu es plus silencieux qu'un ssiou, c'est quoi un ssiou, dis ?

-Dana… Grimaça Max en pâlissant quelques peu.

-C'est parce que tu es un ssiou que mon Papa il est malade ? Rajouta Alys en attrapant la main de Gibbs entre ses tous petits doigts.

Gibbs secoua lentement la tête. Et s'agenouilla à côté des filles. Derrière lui, Sarah échangea un long regard avec son mari, sans savoir comment réagir.

-Ton papa est malade cette fois ci, mais ça sera la dernière. Parce que je vais faire attention à lui, et veiller à ce que ça n'arrive plus.

-Tu vas lui donner un bonbon ?

-Moi z'aime les bonbons à la fraise !

-Dana, Alys, on va aller se promener un peu, les filles, intervint Sarah en avançant vers le petit trio, sa veste sur l'épaule, son sac déjà dans la main.

-On va acheter des bonbons pour Papa ?

-Oui, sourit délicatement Sarah en attrapant les mains de ses filles. Je vous laisse mon mari, agent Gibbs. Prenez en soin.

Elle lui fit un mince sourire sous ces trois derniers mots, qui contrasta légèrement avec son regard un peu trop brillant. Il lui répondit pas un signe du menton. Et s'avança vers Maxim une fois la chambre vide d'occupation féminine. Stan contourna le lit. Et s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à l'endroit que venait de quitter Sarah.

-Les filles t'adorent, Gibbs, murmura Max en passant une main sur sa naissance de barbe d'un geste tendu. Mais Sarah est…

-Elle est bouleversée, l'interrompit Gibbs en tendant le sachet plastique à Maxim. J'ai compris, Devon, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Son pire cauchemar est que nos filles grandissent sans père, confirma Maxim en observant la porte par laquelle venait de s'éclipser sa femme.

-Ca n'arrivera pas, souffla Gibbs en lui pressant légèrement l'épaule.

Maxim opina d'un signe du menton. Et entrouvrit le sachet. Il écarquilla les yeux devant le bien entreposé dans le sac, une exclamation de joie lui échappant.

-Un hamburger !

-Prends des forces, Max, indiqua Gibbs en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil jouxtant le lit, son manteau sombre encore sur les épaules.

Devon lui fit un sourire radieux. Et mordit à pleine dents dans l'hamburger. Il savoura sa première bouchée, les yeux clos. Et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

-Tellement meilleur que les repas d'hôpital… Merci Patron.

Il prit une deuxième bouchée. Et tendit le reste de l'hamburger vers Gibbs.

-Je sais que tu veux qu'on en parle.

Gibbs confirma d'un plissement de paupières, Maxim termina son repas avec lenteur, silencieux. Et s'humecta les lèvres une fois chose faite, sous les regards appuyés des deux autres. Enfin, il attrapa le café au lait que lui avait rapporté Gibbs. Et le porta à sa bouche, prenant à la fois une gorgée de courage et une seconde de temps supplémentaire pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lâcher.

-Devon, le relança Gibbs en accompagnant cette remarque d'un nouveau plissement de paupières.

Ce dernier haussa vaguement les épaules.

-Tu as lu mon rapport, non ? Je l'ai dicté à Dorneget, parce que je n'étais pas trop en état de taper au clavier ce matin, et …

-Max.

-Il m'a poignardé, Patron. Et j'ai presque envie de lui dire merci.

Gibbs se pencha en avant, Stan pinça les lèvres, silencieux, attentif. Le dernier baissa son regard vers les draps, son esprit visualisant à nouveau cette scène qui s'était déroulée un jour auparavant.

-Tu as entendu ce qu'on dit les médecins, reprit Max en observant le drap se froisser lentement sous ses doigts. Un peu plus à droite et j'étais mort. Un peu plus à gauche, j'y passais aussi. A l'endroit exact où il m'a planté ce couteau, j'avais presque toutes mes chances de survie.

-Même si tu as perdu un peu beaucoup de sang, remarqua Stan. Heureusement pour toi que je suis du groupe sanguin universel, mon gars. T'as maintenant mon hémoglobine qui coule dans tes veines. Heureux ?

-C'est normal ce petit frisson de frayeur qui vient de courir le long de mon dos, là ? Rétorqua malicieusement Max.

-Tu devrais être fier, Dev', s'amusa Stan.

Maxim secoua la tête, mi-figue, mi-raisin. Et braqua ensuite son visage vers le plus âgé, qui buvait tranquillement son breuvage noir en attendant que les deux agents reprennent leur sérieux.

-Patron, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je sais oui.

-Il t'a tiré dans l'épaule sans te blesser fortement, la preuve, tu n'as déjà plus ton écharpe. Pas très sérieux, ça, d'ailleurs, Patron, tu devrais quand même... Oui, je continue. Et puis, il m'a poignardé à un endroit exact où je n'avais aucune chance d'y passer. Il m'a fait passer pour mort. Il…

-…Il t'a sauvé la peau, Devon, l'aida Gibbs alors que Max s'arrêtait brusquement.

-Oui.

Stan plaça une main sur son front, pendant que le second agent regardait Gibbs, stupéfait par cette idée.

-Attendez, j'ai du mal à suivre, là, grimaça Stan Burley en secouant la tête de gauche à droite d'un mouvement hagard. Ce type vous a tiré dessus et poignardé, et vous voulez lui envoyer des fleurs ? C'est moi ou il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans votre façon de penser ? Sans vouloir t'offenser, Boss.

-Stan.

-Hum ? Fit l'intéressé en répondant à l'interpellation de son jeune collègue d'un haussement de sourcil.

-Gibbs a raison, il faut qu'on mette la main sur ce type. Il peut nous aider à tout faire avancer. Il peut nous aider à arrêter Vicci.

Gibbs opina du chef, Stan resta muet, se contentant d'un froncement de sourcils pour réponse.

- J'ai entendu Dominique Vicci l'appeler « Tony », rajouta Maxim.

-Et cette fille, cette israélienne qui collabore avec l'agent Todd? Questionna Stan. Elle doit savoir où il est, non ? On peut lui demander de nous l'amener, tout simplement. Même si je suis pas du tout d'accord avec le fait qu'il soit un « gentil », comme vous avez l'air de le penser.

- Elle a laissé son portable dans la poche de Max, on doit attendre qu'elle trouve un nouveau moyen de nous contacter.

- Ouaip. Et en attendant, on fait quoi ?

Gibbs resta un instant silencieux, pensif. Et fini par indiquer l'extérieur d'un geste du menton, se redressant déjà.

-Notre travail, Stan. Au boulot, allez.

.

-J'ai infiltré sous couverture le clan de Vicci un an auparavant, Tony.

Il resta sans voix derrière cette nouvelle, se contentant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, chassant quelques gouttes par ce geste.

-FBI ?

-Mossad.

-Mossad, soupira-t-il en pinçant l'arrête de son nez. Mossad… Comment n'ais-je pas deviné ? Qui d'autre qu'une fille du Mossad peut passer par votre fenêtre à partir du troisième rendez-vous ? Qui d'autre… ?

Il poussa un long soupir, elle se tut, attendant qu'il ait assez repris ses esprits pour assimiler le reste.

-Et cette fille, cette agent ? Reprit le jeune homme en lui lançant un coup d'œil glacé. C'était quoi cette histoire ?

Elle joua un instant avec une écharde dépassant du banc. Et se lança finalement d'un ton vidé de toute émotion :

-Je ne la connaissais même pas trois jours auparavant. Elle m'avait pris pour cible en pensant réellement que j'étais le bras droit de Vicci. Le NSA voulait arrêter un membre de leur organisation pour faire tomber les autres, leur choix s'était porté sur moi.

-Alors…

-Alors, je me suis rendue, Tony. Sur ce parking, après que tu sois parti. Et une fois arrivée dans leur fief, je leur ai ordonné d'appeler mon agence. Ils m'ont relâché dans l'heure.

-Et ont ainsi évité un conflit international avec Israël, railla Tony, désabusé.

-Exactement. Une fois qu'ils ont compris que je n'étais pas leur ennemi, je leur ai proposé une enquête inter-agence.

-Mossad et NSA.

-Oui.

Ils marquèrent tous les deux une longue pause.

-Alors, tu es un officier.

-Oui.

Il l'observa pensivement, partagé entre une foule de sentiments plus forts les uns que les autres. Colère, soulagement, rancune, désappointement se trouvaient parmi les premiers qui le touchaient.

-Je suppose que tu vas devoir m'arrêter, commenta-t-il d'un ton vide. Maintenant, ou quand tu auras assez de preuve contre Vicci.

-Tu peux nous aider, Tony.

-Ils arrivent, c'est ça ?

Elle se tue, il comprit. Et se redressa.

-Combien de temps j'ai, Ziva ? Combien de temps avant que le NSA soit là ?

Une nouvelle fois, elle marqua une pause de plusieurs secondes.

-Une minute. Peut-être deux.

Il lui lança un regard blessé. Et observa les alentours avec méfiance.

-Je pourrais te vendre à Vicci. Tout lui dire.

-Tu ne le feras pas.

-Tu viens de me trahir, Ziva.

-Tu peux nous aider, Tony, insista-t-elle.

-Désormais, nos rapports s'en tiendront aux moments où l'on se croisera face à Dom'.

Il tourna les talons sur ces mots, s'éloignant entre les hautes herbes du parc, s'effaçant de sa vue en plongeant dans les nimbes. Elle l'observa partir, silencieuse.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le rattraper, même si elle pouvait le clouer sur place d'un petit coup de pouce.

Elle n'allait pas le trahir jusqu'à ce dernier point.

* * *

_1) Soulagés pour Max ?_

_2) Que pensez-vous de Sarah ? Des filles ? Et de la réaction de Sarah ?_

_3) Vous suivez le raisonnement de Gibbs et Max sur Tony ?_

_4) Qu'avez-vous pensé des révélations de Ziva ? Et de la réaction de Tony ?_

_5) A votre avis, il va se faire pincer par le NSA ?_

_6) Passage / Dialogue préféré ?_

_(Rappel : Je suis une auteur qui aime les reviews. Et je suis une auteur gentille. Enfin, parfois. De temps en temps. Mais siiii c'est vrai... Shhhh. Alors, vous, là, qui n'osez pas reviewer, ne soyez pas timides, laissez un petit com', ça fait très plaisir et ça donne envie de continuer x) ! Merci ! )_


	13. Dis-moi tout

_Hello !_

_Et oui, voici déjà la suite ! Courte, calme... Un avant-goût avant quelques réponses !_

_Quelques questions qui m'ont été posées : Tony a 30 ans dans cette histoire. Et je ne sais pas encore combien elle fera de chapitres, mais je ne pense pas que la fic' sera exceptionnellement longue. Je vise encore 7 à 10 chapitres :)_

_Voilà, merci pour vos coms et bonne lecture !_

_(ps: j'ai déjà répondu à quelques unes d'entre vous par mp, mais comme je ne sais plus à qui, je recommence !)_

* * *

_Arl' : Ah, tu vois, la voila, la suite. Oui, dooonc, tu peux ranger cette jolie hache, et ces jolies menaces ! Hum._

_Sylmeriah : Muahaha, la fin, c'est pour mettre un peu de piquant dans la relation Tiva... Je n'aime pas quand tout est trop facile muahaha :)_

_Chou: Tony est trop concentré sur le fait qu'il se sente trahi par Vicci (depuis looongtemps) et Ziva pour comprendre le reste x)_

_DG: Hmmmm, ça ira pour cette fois *clin d'oeil*_

_Rose Eliade: *Eclate à nouveau de rire* Ah ce com' x)_

_WJ: *Donne un poisson rouge, un rose, un bleu et un vert à bébé Tony*_

_Moufleyte : Vi, j'adore Maxou. C'est vrai. Mais, je reste une auteur sadique. Et la fic' n'est pas fini. A peur ?_

_Peaceful : Diantre, j'adore quand je reçois plusieurs reviews comme ça ! Muahaha, et vi, en quelques sortes Tony laisse des messages. "Je suis du mauvais côté, mais..."_

_Ael' : AAAAAAAH, des reviews ! Des reviews dialogues ! *Offre un gâteau au chocolat à Ael'* Bon, et euh, même si tu me poursuis à travers Bethesda, je trouve ces reviews gééééééééniales! Muahahaha x)_

_Myrrdyn : Vui, la prochaine altercation Tony/Gibbs n'est pas pour tout de suite, je confirme. Je la prépare, doucement, mais sûrement muahahaha._

_Gwendoline: Merciiiii !_

_Tatie : Et oui, Ziva ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Tony se faire pincer. Il reste "son" mystérieux Tony x)_

_Gwen: Ah non, pour le lien Sarah/soeur de Tim, ce n'est pas voulu. Ma Sarah à moi est une blonde aux yeux bleu :) Je la vois un peu comme Reese Witherspoon... Et Max comme Josh Duhamel._

_Constance: Aaaah, tu n'aimes pas trop Sarah ? Héhé. Mais je suis sûre que je vais parvenir à te la faire aimer. Vivi je vais la réutiliser._

_Demlone: Muahaha, pas tout de suite, hein, le Tibbs dans la cave x)_

* * *

**Dis-moi tout**

.

-Dis-moi tout Abs.

La scientifique virevolta vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans son antre, un immense gobelet rouge et blanc dans la main. Elle se dirigea prestement vers ce dernier, volant le Saint-Graal des mains de l'ancien marine, sans retenir sa petite exclamation de bonheur.

-Tout, Gibbs ? Répéta-t-elle en battant des cils, après avoir aspiré une longue gorgée de sa drogue. En passant par la constitution de l'univers pour finir par l'ultra-mondialisation de notre monde ? Ou tout sur les singes savant du zoo de Dallas ?

-Tout sur notre affaire, commenta-t-il en gardant difficilement pour lui son sourire en coin.

-Ah !

Elle tournoya sur elle-même, son caf-pow brandit en l'air. Et trottina jusqu'à la table de métal, pour lui désigner de la main une simple poignée grise, en métal.

-Ca, Gibbs, _ça_, c'est magnifique.

-C'est une poignée.

-Pas n'importe quelle poignée. Enfin, si, elle est ordinaire, si on considère qu'elle sort d'une usine ou approximativement un million d'autres poignées ont été créées dans la même année. Il faudrait d'ailleurs constituer une ligue de la poignée, pour leur permettre d'avoir le droit à l'originalité, pour elles aussi, tu ne tr…

-Abs.

-Ce n'est pas cette œuvre de la mondialisation et de la globalisation qui nous intéresse, Gibbs, mais ce qu'il y a dessus.

Elle vrilla d'un bond vers son ordinateur, et pianota rapidement sur le clavier, pour afficher une empreinte verte sur fond noire au milieu de l'écran géant présent dans le fond de la pièce.

Il croisa les bras devant lui et contourna le bureau informatique pour avancer d'un pas vers l'écran plasma.

-Une empreinte.

-Ce n'est pas celle de Dominique Vicci, ce n'est pas celle de Ziva David, ce n'est pas celle de mon Devon adoré, c'est…

-Celle de ce Tony.

-Exactement, fit-elle en portant la paille du caf-pow à ses lèvres pour la mordiller pensivement. Il ne se cache plus, Gibbs. Il sait qu'on a tous les éléments pour trouver son nom, qu'on connait l'endroit où se trouve son appartement, qu'on étudie déjà sa vie. Et il vient de nous faire cadeau de quelques recherches supplémentaires…

Elle appuya sur un bouton, la fiche d'identité du jeune homme apparut, à côté d'une photo de lui datée de quelques années auparavant.

-Le voici… Je te présente Anthony DiNozzo Junior, Gibbs.

.

-Vous ne l'avez pas eu, alors ?

-Il était déjà loin quand nous sommes arrivés, répondit Kate en entourant pensivement sa tasse de ses deux mains, son attention portée sur la vue qui s'étendait devant elle.

Stan fit quelques pas derrière elle, ignorant totalement la vue de Washington se réveillant sous les premiers rayons de soleil, magnifique ville enneigée, illuminée d'or et de blanc. Il était bien trop occupé à organiser leurs données pour remarquer cette vue qui se présentait de l'autre côté des fenêtres de l'open space.

-Et Ziva David?

-Elle a repris sa mission auprès de Vicci. En sachant que, désormais, ce Tony ne se montrera plus que quand ce sera nécessaire, et quand Ziva ne pourra pas le faire arrêter sous peine de se faire pincer par Vicci.

-Quand doivent-ils se réunir à nouveau ?

Kate quitta enfin l'extérieur du regard. Et avança vers le carré de bureaux, se laissant tomber sur le seul des quatre qui était inoccupé, le premier à sa droite.

-Demain matin, fit-elle en reposant sa tasse sur le bureau et en attrapant le dossier concernant leur affaire. Vicci les a conviés à prendre le petit-déjeuner avec eux. Il va sûrement leur donner une nouvelle mission par la même occasion…

Stan acquiesça. Et plaça deux doigts sur son menton, levant le regard vers le plafond, pensif.

-Vous en pensez-quoi ? De ce type ? Ce DiNozzo ? Gibbs et Max sont persuadés qu'il n'a pas un fond mauvais.

Kate haussa pensivement les épaules, sans répondre. Stan avança alors vers son ordinateur. Et se laissa tomber face à son clavier.

-Maintenant qu'on a son identité, Gibbs m'a demandé de tout trouver sur lui, lâcha Stan en posant son regard sur le casier judiciaire du jeune homme.

-C'est logique, commenta l'agent de la NSA. Il est le lien qui pourrait nous permettre de faire tomber Vicci, votre supérieur le sait, et je le sais. A nous de trouver comment lui parler, comment le comprendre, et surtout, comment le faire venir à nous.

-Je pourrais vous aider, intervint la voix mesurée du légiste alors qu'il arrivait à leur niveau.

-Je n'en doute pas, sourit Kate. L'agent Gibbs m'a parlé de vos talents pour décrypter la psychologie de chacun.

-Comme le fait que vous soyez profiler, commenta Ducky.

-Exactement. Vous savez que j'ai une équipe spécialiste dans la recherche de renseignements ?

-Hmm, fit l'agent en pianotant déjà sur son clavier alors que Ducky acquiesçait doucement d'un geste de la tête.

-D'ailleurs, ma collègue arrive pour me donner un petit coup de main sur nos recherches, poursuivit Kate en voyant la porte de l'ascenseur glisser pour laisser débarquer une jeune femme blonde, ordinateur portable coincé sous le bras, écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, son grand regard survolant déjà l'open space avec curiosité.

Stan leva son nez vers la nouvelle arrivante, pendant que Kate la désignait d'un fin geste de la main aux deux hommes présents.

-Je vous présente Ellie Bishop, elle est analyste. A nous trois, nous devrions réussir à vous trouver toutes les informations sur lui. Et à vous expliquer qui est ce DiNozzo…

.

Il s'étira longuement quand la sonnette de sa porte le réveilla, l'obligeant à s'extirper de ce doux rêve où il siégeait sur la plus grande entreprise informatique de tous les temps. Ses muscles étaient encore un peu endoloris après ses activités de la veille. Mais il se remettrait vite d'aplomb avec une bonne douche.

Il se redressa entre ses draps, le regard encore ensommeillé, l'esprit embrouillé, tandis que sa sonnette retentissait à nouveau, plus poussée, plus impatiente.

Il rejeta sa couette en maugréant, lâcha un « J'arrive » agacé, enfila un sweat par-dessus son pyjama, ses pantoufles en forme de canard, et avança d'un pas encore un peu trop fatigué vers la porte, posant son œil sur le judas pour s'informer sur l'identité de la personne qui venait lui rendre visite si tôt.

Il sourcilla en le découvrant, étonné. Et retira les sécurités pour ouvrir le battant, faisant ainsi face à son visiteur.

-Tony ?

L'autre lui fit un mince sourire. Et repoussa totalement la porte, pour entrer dans le petit appartement sans autre préambule. Sans un second regard à Tim, il s'avança vers la cuisine, et plus particulièrement vers le réfrigérateur, alors que son timbre moqueur résonnait dans le petit espace :

-Salut, McSommeil. J'espère que tu as des pancakes de prêts, je meurs de faim !

* * *

_Et voilaaaaaaaaaaaaa :)_

_1) Que pensez-vous d'Abby dans ce chapitre ? De ses découvertes ?_

_2) Et le duo Kate/Stan ? L'arrivée de Duck' et d'Ellie ? (ils sont là en clin d'oeil, je les utilise seulement sur deux chapitres, pour ne pas trop placer de personnages dans la fic)_

_3) Hahaha, super Timmy arrive ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_4) Phrase/Passage préféré ?_

_5) Prêts à en savoir un peu plus sur Tony ? A le voir décortiqué par le NCIS et la NSA ? =)_


End file.
